Muggle Games
by DominoTyler
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Cho, Luna, Ginny, Pavarti, Draco are all locked in a classroom. No magic, no way to harm each other. A box of muggle games is their only amusement for three days. Don't own HP or games.
1. Tag a Suitor

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize, like all of the games!**

* * *

"And because of past events, Prime Minister Fudge has placed a spell On the whole muggle world, so that magic in places uninhabited by wizards is incapable of having magic practiced in said areas. If you are in an area inhabited by muggles and have no home, magic will be permissible."

Hermione put down the days Prophet, shaking her head. "That's ridiculous. Only in places uninhabited by wizards? How does anyone know which areas are uninhabited by wizards or witches? And what does that say about squibs? Hm? Or the other children born to wizards who can't do magic?"

Harry nodded, not really listening. He didn't really care about the new law, considering the fact that he only ever broke the law in his own home, excepting the time with the dementors.

"No matter," Ron said, his mouth full of dinner. "As long as we can still do magic in places with wizards we're okay."

"But what about the 'if you have no home magic is permissible' part? What happens if you meet you-know-who in a dark alley? Since he doesn't have a place to call home, he'll be able to do magic."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry countered. "He's still living in Riddle manor, the last time I checked. He also stays at Malfoy Manor and the shrieking shack. Just because he's got multiple homes doesn't mean that he doesn't have one. Even though the minister is a total døüç#e doesn't mean that all the people working for him are. They've got people who think these things through, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and nodded as Ron challenged, "I don't know. Percy is pretty døüç#ęy."

"I hate that word!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you even know what it means?"

Ron and Harry both shook their heads simultaneously. Hermione exhaled, then leaned forward and breathed the meaning in their ears.

Ron shot back, his face as red as his hair, and Harry paled, making a sound of exclamation that expressed his pure disgust.

"That's disgusting! I'm never saying that ever again!"

"That's right," Hermione said.

There was a sudden noise, and Errol crashed through the window, dropped a package in Ron's dinner.

Blushing fiercely, Ron picked up the package, muttering, "Bloody fiend."

He wiped the food off of the brown paper package, and then proceeded to peel off the paper.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. She handed him a colorful piece of paper. "You have to read the card!"

Ron rolled his eyes and took the card, which proceeded to sing a muggle song. Reading as fast as he could, Ron said, "Happy Graduation, Little Ronny! I'm afraid your father went a tad overboard this year. He filled this box with the necessary items to play different muggle games, along with the instructions. Have fun! Love your mummy and father."

He slammed the card shut so it would stop singing, and unwrapped the paper.

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "I loved playing these games when I was younger!"

"I don't know when I'm going to have the time to play it," Ron replied, putting it into his Bottomless Bag that Hermione had enchanted for him.

"We can play it at my flat," Harry replied. After he had failed at defeating Voldemort, again, the Dursleys grew tired of him and bought him his own flat. Harry had invited the two to spend a week or two with him after they left Hogwarts.

Ron nodded. Tomorrow, they would be done with Hogwarts. They all left the Great Hall and returned to the Gryffindor common room and turned in early.

The three were sitting in the common room alone. They were the only three Gryffindor's left in the room, and so, they were discussing plans on how to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

Suddenly, Harry felt a familiar sensation in his forehead. He squinted and rubbed his forehead. Hermione noticed almost immediately.

"Your scar again, Harry? Honestly! You were supposed to have ended that with Professor Snape ages ago!-"

Harry tuned out Hermione's rant about Occlumency and how Snape had given up his valuable time to help Harry in his time of need, and delved deep into the mind of his enemy.

"I will have Potter by the end of the week." Voldemort was saying to Lucius, Bellatrix, and Snape. Lucius seemed to be hiding a cringe, but Snape simply stood and stared at Voldemort with his usual glare-at-the-world. Bellatrix was practically salivating over the snake-like Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison.

As Voldemort watched them leave, his vision swiveled around the room, and Harry almost made Voldemort do a double take. Was he...He was in Harry's old Elementary School!

Harry's eyes opened, and Hermione was staring at him with an odd look. "Excuse me?"

"Er...what did I say?"

"You said something about an old school."

"Oh!" Harry leaned in, and Hermione and Ron moved in automatically.

"I saw where Voldemort is. And I have a plan."

The next day, the three said goodbye to their friends and exchanged addresses and photos, and even a few phone numbers.

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed as they got off of the Hogwarts Express. "I was supposed to make sure that Ginny made it to the Burrow okay! And Luna and Parvati were also going there."

"I didn't see them get off, Ron," Hermione said, pulling up her trunk next to her. "They probably got off before us."

"I suppose you're right...-Wait!" He took off at a run. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, and then, their luggage banging behind them, they chased after him.

It didn't take long to catch up, Ron being an exceedingly slow runner, and, soon, they found themselves in a dark alley.

"Ron," Hermione asked, gasping for air. "Do you mind telling us...what we're doing...running through dark old alley's where we can't even use magic to protect ourselves when we should be headed to Harry's flat?"

Ron was leaning against a wall now. "We have...to stop them!" He exclaimed, starting to run again, the other two following. "Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Snape had the girls and were running away from the train, and I obviously have to stop them!"

Harry and Hermione found new energy from this news and began to run faster. "Where do you suppose they were headed?" Hermione asked.

This caused Harry to stop dead in his tracks, making the other two crash into his back." They're headed towards the school," he said. "Guys, I think we're going to have to exectute our plans early."

He shoved his trunk into his own Bottomless Bag and the other two did the same, Ron protesting on how nervous he was.

Harry and Hermione began running.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry said urgently and they took off. Harry was the only one who knew the way to the school, and so he took the lead. Finally, the school building loomed in the distance, and Harry slowly approached it. He draped the invisibility cloak over the three as he heard someone coming up behind them.

It was Draco Malfoy with...Cho Chang?

"Leave me alone, Cho!" He was saying as he entered the building.

"Oh, I love you, too!" She shrieked, jumping onto Draco's back. He barely even seemed to notice. Cho was sobbing tears of joy as Draco entered the school.

"What did I ever see in that psycho?" Harry said, mostly to himself.

"I don't know, mate, but she's definitely not a normal girl," Ron said, sniggering.

Harry rolled his eyes and the three entered the school and silently followed Draco up the stairs.

They heard people in the room he entered scream, "No!" and then the door shut and they could hear no more.

"All right," Harry whispered. "When we get in, I'll whip out my wand, and before anyone can notice, I'll Avada Kedavra that loser's reptilian butt!"

The two nodded. The plan was so simple, but they figured it'd be effective as any other.

Harry opened the door quickly, stuck out his wand, and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" just as the door banged shut.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I have two comments at this moment, Potter," he said as the three whipped off the invisibility cloak. "One, it seems you have forgotten the fact that you cannot do magic in places uninhabited by wizards, AKA: here. Another point is that we are now locked in this room with no magic. Then next person to be here is Snape with the Lovegood girl in a half an hour."

"Wh-what?" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry," Parvati said from the corner. "Why did you have to close the door?"

Harry looked around. In the room were Voldemort, Lucius, Parvati, Draco, and Cho.

"Where's my sister!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort, who rolled his eyes.

"Are you deaf, or simply a moron?" Voldemort replied.

"He's both," Harry said, glaring at Ron.

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Harry started. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Voldemort said. "Lucius, pull out it chair for me."

Lucius practically ran over to the teachers chair and pulled out the chair with wheels for his master to sit in.

Harry gaped. "Why don't you fight me, like, the muggle way?"

Voldemort glared at Mr. Malfoy. "Lucius made a mistake in a protection charm. It protects everyone in this room from any harm, not just I."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What happens if I try?"

"By all means," Lucius hissed, "try."

Harry shrugged and walked up to Mr. Malfoy, and made to punch him in the nose. Instead of anything happening to Lucius, Harry's nose began to bleed.

He felt no pain, but he could feel the blood. "I see...And now I can't do magic to fix this, can I?"

Lucius sneered. "Afraid not, Potter."

"Here, Harry," Hermione said, handing him a small vial. "It won't have a full effect because of the magic restrictions, but it should stop the bleeding. And the swelling."

Harry took the small green bottle and downed it. He made a face. "Ew!"

Hermione looked apologetic. "Sorry. All of Professor Snapes potions taste bad."

"Professor...?"

She made a sheepish face. "He taught me a few of his potions last year, over the summer."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. "Why aren't their any windows in here?"

"Because," Harry replied. "This school was for delinquents. The Dursleys' sent me here. They didn't want students escaping."

"Delinquents," Draco muttered. "That would explain the scorch marks on the wall."

Cho laughed. "Oh, Drakey, you're so funny!"

Draco made a noise resembling a growl and shrugged his broad shoulders, causing Cho Chang to fall to the floor with a loud crash. "Get off of me," he muttered.

"Ouch," Cho said with a pouty expression. "Drakey, that hurt. I think we should break up for a while. See other people."

Draco looked at her and sighed in exasperation, then walked to stand beside his father.

"Why did you bring Miss Chang?"

"She followed me," Draco replied. "She was stuck to me like a leech."

They looked over to Cho, who had her finger on the collar of Ron's shirt.

Ten minutes later could find the odd bunch all in different positions of distress. Cho was laying facedown in front of Ron, her black hair fanned out over her head in all directions. Ron was leaning against the wall, his head resting on his chest, his legs splayed out. Lucius stood rigidly next to Voldemort, who had retained an eased composure in the teacher's chair. Harry was lying across the top of five desks, staring at the ceiling. Hermione was studying a map of the world, flipping through her Atlas nervously. Parvati was running her fingers through her hair nervously, her gaze switching between Harry, Voldemort, the scorch marks on the wall, and Draco Malfoy.

"I'm. So. Boooooreed!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco!" Mr. Malfoy snapped. "Show some dignity."

"I can't take much more of this," he said, groaning.

"Ron," Hermione said, not looking up from her Atlas. "You have that box of games from your parents in your bag."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron said. As he placed the game on a nearby desk, all of the teens ran towards it, except for Malfoy, whose father held him back by his collar.

Lucius pulled Malfoy over at a slower pace and sneered at the cover of the box. "Muggle Games?"

"It came from the Weasley's what did you expect?" Came Harry's reply.

Ron opened the box and pulled out the instructions. "For the perfect party, play these games in order. The first two are the ice-breakers-they help you to get to know your players. Here is a list of games:

Tag a Suitor

Truth, truth, and lie

Kiss the Person

Truth or Dare

Handcuff and Seek

Would you rather?

Charades

20 Questions

Pass the Hat

Séance

Clothing Relay

And many, many more.

The first game is Tag a Suitor. This game can last any amount of time. Blindfold a player and spin them around. The first person they run into is the person they will be seated next to for the rest of the game." Ron looked up from the instructions. "So who wants to play?"

All of the teenagers immediately raised their hands.

"Don't you want to play, father?" Draco inquired.

"I'm married," he replied simply.

"And I have a girlfriend," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to play."

Lucius sat down in the circle.

"You playing, Tom?" Harry asked.

Voldemort scowled. "Do not address me as 'Tom.' And Lord Voldemort has no need for a Suitor."

"It's just a game, Voldy."

"You are the only person stupid enough to address The Dark Lord as such," Lucius hissed.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fairly certain I'm going to die right after we can get out of here, so who cares?"

"We aren't going to die, Harry," Hermione reassured.

"I am the controller over who will and will not die," Voldemort said as he rose from his chair and approached their circle. "I will join your ridiculous games, if only to pass time faster."

Harry grinned. "Excellent. All right, who wants to go first?"

Harry smirked when no one raised their hands. "Fine, I'll pick someone." He closed his eyes and threw his wand in front of him.

"Ow!"

Harry smirked and opened his eyes to see Ron rubbing his eye.

"All right, Ron," Harry said. "Get the blindfold from the box and bring it here."

Ron did as he was told and Harry blindfolded him. Harry spun Ron around faster, faster, faster, and then jumped out of the way as Ron fell down and scrambled up, then fell again. Everyone except for Voldemort was chuckling at how stupid he looked. He knocked over a globe, then a skeleton, getting tangled in its ribs, and, finally, fell on top of Cho.

Cho shrieked as Harry laughed out loud. "Okay, Ron, take off the blindfold and go sit over there with Cho and get to know her."

Ron took off his blindfold and dropped it, then tripped after Cho.

"Okay, who's next?" Harry asked, holding out the blindfold.

"I will!" Draco exclaimed. Lucius attempted to hold his son back, but Harry wrapped the blindfold around Draco's eyes, and soon he had slapped Parvati in the face.

"You go next, father!" Draco said, Parvati holding him up as he fell again.

"I will not be reduced to something so idiotic, and muggle, and-"

Harry tied the blind fold around his face and spun the man around and around. Every time the man tried to resist, the protection caused him to spin faster.

Harry finally released, and Lucius began to run in one direction. The door suddenly opened, and, before anyone could react, the people behind it walked in, and Lucius ran headfirst into Ginny, thus slamming the door closed.

Ginny gasped in pain, and Harry lunged at her. "Lucius! Get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

He pushed Lucius to the floor and held Ginny to his chest. She held him tightly. "I was so scared..." she whispered."I know, Gin, but it's all right now."

"I beg to differ," Hermione moaned. "The door closed again! Another bummer is that we're now stuck with Bellatrix."

"You insolent mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs, pulling out her wand. "Crucio!" Nothing. "Crucio!"

"Have you forgotten, Bella, that magic is not possible here? You have failed me by allowing the door to be closed."

Bellatrix threw herself at the floor before her Lord. She was practically licking his feet.

"Forgive me!" she said, cowering.

"You are forgiven," he replied coldly. "I suppose you'll have to join our game. Lucius, go sit with he Weasley girl, since you tagged her."

"Game?" Bellatrix asked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You'll simply have to watch," Voldemort replied.

Harry sniggered. "I never thought I'd see you get so into a muggle game. Or any game at all, really."

"I am not 'getting into it.' I'm simply passing the time."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Who should go next?"

"I will!" Hermione exclaimed.

After spinning countless times, Hermione fell to the ground and her hand hit something hard. There was silence. Something reached down and untied the blindfold gently. Hermione almost passed out as she saw Lord Voldemort glaring at her. "Crap," she muttered.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied, pulling her to her feet with ease.

Harry then realized that he and Bellatrix were the only two people left.

He backed away from her sneer as soon a she realized this, too, and crashed into the door yet again as Snape entered with Luna. He bounced off the door and lightly kicked Luna, just barely avoiding Snape.

"Nice going, Potter!" Lucius yelled. "That was our last person to get us out of here! We're stuck in here forever!"

"Calm yourself, Lucius," Voldemort replied. "Your wife, Narcissa, will be here in about three days."

"THREE DAYS!" Ron yelled now. "That's ridiculous! How can I eat nothing for three days?"

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said. "I have a bit I bread and such that your mum sent me for graduation, and I have plenty bottles of water."

Ron began to hyperventilate.

"Ok, back to the games," Harry said. "I'm with Luna, since I touched her, and, Bellatrix, you're with Snape. Now, for any pair games we're together, and we have to sit by each other if we're not in a specific order."

"Goody," said Snape.

"Time," Harry began, "For truth, truth, or lie."


	2. Truth, Truth, and Lie

This one is a little shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 2

"So," Harry said, handing out index cards. "You need to write down two truths about yourself and one thing that is a lie." He paused for a moment. "Hermione. You wouldn't happen to have any Veritiserum in that bag?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "But there is one thing. I sort of added an extra ingredient-a mistake on my part. I tested it out, and it seems that now, with this potion, you tell the truth. It is impossible to lie about anything. It also lasts a lot longer..."

"That's perfect!" Harry said, taking the rather large vial from her.

"Brilliant," Snape said. "I never would have thought that possible. You really are the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione blushed and looked back into her bag, pulling out several cups, which she filled with the clear liquid. Everyone took a drink, trusting Hermione's skills entirely.

"Now, write down your truths and lies, your name, and place the card in the middle."

There was silence as the group wrote and placed their cards in the center of their circle on the floor. Harry shuffled them and picked one up. "Perfect. This ones mine. So you guys have to guess which one is fake. 1. I'm scared of bathing. 2. My scar hurts more than I normally say. 3. I love to read."

"That's easy, Harry," Hermione said. "The third one is false."

Everyone agreed.

"What?" Harry said, enraged. "The answer is extremely obvious!"

"Yes," Voldemort said. "I think that we've already discussed this."

"No, the false is that I'm afraid of bathing."

"That's unnatural, Harry," Hermione said. "I've heard of silly things like that before, and they're no laughing matter. You know, I know this really great psychiatrist, and-"

"Oh, on to the next card," Harry muttered, grabbing the next in the deck. "Alright, this is Snapes. 1. I enjoy walking along dark roads in the country under the cover of darkness. 2. I used to be engaged. 3. My passion is sculpturing."

"That's a hard one," Ron said, "considering Snape can't enjoy things, no one could ever love a greasy dungeon bat, and he also could never have a passion for anything besides evil."

"That was harsh, Ron," Hermione said. "Snape can enjoy things..."

Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fifty points from next years Gryffindor class."

His eyebrows went down and he rolled his eyes.

"His false factor has to be sculpturing," Draco said. "I know Snape does all the other things."

"You were engaged?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"To who?" Harry asked, disgusted at the thought. Who would want to marry a greasy dungeon bat? Well, apparently no one.

"Mrs. Patil," he replied. "Of course, she was Miss Choere at the time."

"Why were you going to marry my mum?" Parvati asked, looking utterly bewildered.

"Well, one, because I loved her," Snape said, smirking at the reactions. "And, second, it was an arranged marriage. But then there was a fire, and your mother was in a coma for a half a year. You're grandparents called off the wedding and I haven't seen your mother since."

Lucius nodded. Then he shook his head. "No, after the fire and the wedding being called off, they told you that you could never see her again because-"

Snape put a hand over his best friend's mouth. "If you know what's good for you..."

Lucius nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Parvati said, looking sincere. "I had no idea."

Snape didn't say anything.

"On that depressing note," Harry announced grabbing a new card. "This is Ron's. 1. My brothers dropped me on my head when I was a baby twelve times. 2. I've had four girlfriends. 3. I always fail my homework."

Everyone said 2, except Voldemort, who remained silent most of the time, and Hermione, who said 3.

"You guys don't believe I can get a girlfriend?" Ron asked, tears in his eyes.

"Not after number 1," Draco replied, sniggering.

"It has to be 3," Hermione said. "I do his homework."

"You know I can have you held back for that, Weasley," Snape sneered.

"I passed my O.W.L's and that's all that matters," Ron replied, his nose turned up.

"I knew that your homework was far too good to be your own," Snape said. "What did you do, have Miss Granger tell you exactly what to write?"

He blushed. "Basically."

Harry picked up the next card. "Cho," he said. "1. My parents don't know if I'm pureblood or half-blood. 2. I don't do my own hair. 3. I'm in love with Cederic Diggory."

"Cho, that's stupid," Hermione said. "Everyone watches you do your hair in the hallways."

"You might not be pureblood?" Ron asked.

"What's wrong with being half-blood?" Harry said, and both he and Snape glowered at Ron, who blushed. "Well...it just kind of surprised me, that's all."

"How would they not know, Cho?" Harry asked.

Her pale skin flushed red. "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got quite a long time, Chang," Voldemort spoke up coldly.

She turned, if possible, redder. "That's okay..."

Harry shrugged and picked up the next card. "Ginny's card says, 1. I have had twenty nine boyfriends, two of which were Gryffindor's. 2. I earn more money than my father. 3. I have no idea what O.W.L stands for."

"Well," Draco said, smirking, "I definitely believe number two, considering I was number twenty six."

"WHAT?" Ron roared. "You went out with the enemy?"

"Yes, Ron," Ginny said, sniffing and flipping her hair. "And if that's what you're going to call them, then I went out with the enemy twenty four times."

"That doesn't matter to me," Harry said, pulling Ginny over to him. "Because she's my girlfriend now."

Ginny hugged him and returned to her seat by Lucius and Snape.

"Pick the next card, Potter," Draco said.

"Jealous, are we?" He said. "Anyway, we have to decide which is false."

"It's the last one," Hermione said. "Ginny graduated top of Gryffindor class-of course she knows what O.W.L stands for."

"You're ruining this game with your unending knowledge, Granger," Draco, who was now lying on his side, said, sneering.

"Sorry if you guys are boringly easy to figure out."

"Do my card next, Harry," Draco said.

"1. I think I'm hot, 2. I hate mudbloods, 3. I think I'm sexy. Why, Draco, these are all true!"

"Yes, now read the actual card."

Harry rolled his eyes and read, "1. I am allergic to cinnamon, 2. I have gone out with every girl in slytherin except Pansy Parkinson just to get her to leave me alone. 3. I kept a dog at Hogwarts all seven years."

"Well," Hermione started.

"Shh!" Everyone said.

"I rather think that the third one is true," Luna said. "Nargles are attracted to dogs more than anything, and I was wondering why they were all swarming to the Slytherin dormitories."

"You know what a nargle is?" Voldemort asked, invisible eyebrows raised.

"Yes, of course. Doesn't everybody?"

Harry sighed. "Is it the second one?"

"Of course not," Draco snapped. "It's number 1. Malfoys have no weaknesses."

"I beg to differ," Voldemort replied, casually leaning his arm against a desk somewhat behind him.

Draco would have protested if the protester was anyone other than The Dark Lord.

Harry grabbed the next card. "Luna. 1. I know where my mum is hiding. 2. I love that muggle's don't understand what a nargle is, because it's cute. 3. I have an irrational fear of what I cannot see."

"But Luna," Harry said. "One has to be false. Your mum died. You told me."

"And I killed her," Voldemort said. "Or rather, I had her killed."

"Yes, it is false," Luna said excitedly. "That was very clever of you, Harry!"

"Er, thanks?" He picked the next. "Parvati. 1. I'm adopted. 2. I hate Lavender Brown. 3. I hate my father."

"It's number 1," Snape said. "You look almost exactly like your mother did. Especially in the eyes."

"Bad mental image!" Harry exclaimed. "Parvati, you hate your father?"

"He beats my mother," Parvati said quietly. "Yeah, I do hate him."

"He what?" Snape asked looking enraged.

"He...beats her," Parvati said.

"Okay, this game is supposed to be fun, not depressing," he said tossing Parvati's into the discard pile and picking up the next. "Hermione, 1. It took me until I was seven to learn to read the word 'the.' 2. I have memorized 'Hogwarts: A History.' 3. My favorite class is Potions."

"Number one," Harry said.

"You're right," Hermione said. "It took me until I was eight."

"You couldn't read when you were eight?" Snape asked.

Hermione blushed. "No. I had dyslexia. As soon as I learned the spell for it, I fixed it, but yes, I couldn't read till then. Once I could, I couldn't believe how unnaturally easy it was."

"Your favorite class is Potions?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Hermione blushed as if there were more to her story, and then said, "Because I enjoy creating something out of practically nothing."

"Tell the whole truth," Harry asked.

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth as she answered, and it came out muffled. She smiled when she removed her hand.

"We'll get it out of you," Harry said, grabbing the next card. "Oh, this should be interesting. Voldemorts card. 1. I hate Potter. 2. I hate Snape. 3. I hate my father."

"You are just one angry little man," Harry said. "You need counseling."

"Shut your mouth, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"I don't really feeeeel like it..."

Voldemort rolled his eye-slits.

"Its 2," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord hates every death eater except Snape."

"What?" Bellatrix asked. "That can't be true!"

"It's true," Voldemort replied, bored.

Bellatrix looked as if she were going to cry.

"Next card," Harry said, picking it up. "Ah, Bellatrix. 1. I regret killing my brother, Sirius. 2. I killed Nymphodora Tonks. 3. I have planned my husband's death countless times."

"It's 1!" Harry said. "After you killed him, you skipped away saying, 'I killed Sirius Black!'"

"It worked at taunting you, though. I led you straight to the Dark Lord, didn't I, Potter?"

"Yes, but I escaped, didn't I, Black?"

She stuck out her lower lip.

"You've planned the death of Rodolphus?" Voldemort asked. "You disappoint me. I had you two married for magic benefits. You don't like what I did for you?"

"No, no!" Bellatrix said, worried. "That's not what I..." She trailed off at Voldenorts glare.

"This game is getting intense," Harry said. "Last and least is Lucius. Oh, that's a tongue twister. Anyway, 1. My wife is pregnant again. 2. I accidentally killed two Death Eaters bringing news. 3. I have not always followed the Dark Lord."

"It's got to be 3, otherwise he wouldn't have said it," Snape said, glaring at his friend.

"Mom's pregnant?" Draco said, horrified.

"Yes, we just found out last month, when you were still at Hogwarts. Little baby girl. We're thinking of naming her Andromeda."

"Why?"

"Because we're keeping up the constellation thing."

"No, I mean why is she pregnant."

Lucius' only explanation was, "It was our anniversary."

Draco gagged.

Harry looked disgusted. "That IS surprising..."

Ron shuddered.

Hermione glared at them. "Honestly, you're so immature. How do you think you guys were born?"

"Don't say that!" Ron shouted, covering his ears.

Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a looking three days."

* * *

Alrighty, I'm going on vacation this weekend and will have plenty of free time for writing. So if you guys have any suggestions for other things to happen in chapters, or simply a comment or critique, drop me a review! Just hit that sexy button down there and type, type, type!


	3. Kiss the Person

Happy, Megan? Ignore most of the next authors note. It took me an hour, but I went through and deleted all of the spaces! My hand is cramping. Ow. Anyway, the next chapter may take a while, because I have more spaces to delete. TTFN, Tata for now!

* * *

All right, so wierd thing happened. I write these stories on my iPod, then I put them on Google Documents so I can post them on fanfic. But for some odd reason, Google has decided to put spaces in between every character. I completely spazzed! But from now on, I'll type on the computor to avoid this retarded disaster. The next few chapters will be like this, but it'll end. Thanks to my fans! I tried to fix it, but I gave up. The words with no spaces took me five freaking minutes! So, yeah, I gave up. ;)  
This one will be a bit shorter, and probably not as good as some of the others. Enjoy nonetheless!

Chapter 3  
"What's the next game?" Draco asked, standing and stretching.  
"Kiss the Person," Harry said, grinning devilishly.  
Parvati looked at Harry shyly. "How does that one go?"  
"Almost the same as Tag a Suitor , except forth at whoever you land on, you have to kiss. We're supposed to play this until every one has gone at least twice." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And, since Malfoy asked, he can go first."  
Draco smiled and walked forward. Harry wrapped the blind fold around Malfoy's face, then proceeded to spin him.  
Draco went around and around, and then shot forward. He crashed into someone, and tried to find their face. Finally, he found their lips and kissed them. Whoever it was seemed to relax automatically at his touch, and they kissed passionately. Draco pulled back and took off the blindfold. Ginny was smiling at him.  
"Just like old times," she said.  
Draco smirked and returned the blindfold to a fuming Harry. Harry shook his head and handed the blind fold to Ginny.  
Ginny kept spinning even after Harry had let her go, and she fell into someone, who caught her, and their heads clunked when Ginny found their mouth. The lips were soft and tasted like hot cocoa...Ginny shot back after a half a second. She whipped off the blind fold and exclaimed," Parvati? No offense but: EWWWWW!" She let the blind fold fall to the ground and both the girls began to wipe off their mouths visciously and made gagging sounds.  
Draco laughed, and even Lucius and Snape sniggered at their grossed out faces.  
"Alright, Parvati, your turn," Harry said, tying and spinning. She stumbled in circles until she finally caught her foot on a desk and hit her head on someone's chest." Thank Merlin it's a boy," she thought as she kissed who ever it was. Whoever it was was an excelent kisser, and she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, questioning access, which she granted.  
After a while she reluctantly pulled back and slid the blind fold off her face. Harry was looking down at her, and she felt her dark skin flush darker. Harry winked at her as he took the blind fold.  
After tying it he said, "Someone spin me. "Ron appeared and spun him rapidly, and he finally began his search for, well, a girl. He hit someone tall and found their mouth, kissing them passionatly and quickly. He pulled back and took off his blind fold, and found himself staring at Snape.  
Harry screamed.  
The whole room erupted in raucous laughter as Harry dropped the blind fold and ran to the other side of the room, grasping on to the skeleton he had broke when he was in class for dear life.  
Every one but Voldemort laughed. He never laughed.  
Harry cleared his throat, wiped his mouth and stood, then walked back to the circle slowly. "Sooo...Snape's turn!"  
He span Snape harder than he had spun anyone, had Snape almost hit his head on the wall. He used the wall to steady himself, at least long enough to keep walking. He found some one and gripped their shoulders and leaned in for a small peck.  
Lucius looked dazed when Snape finally saw him. Snape smirked along with Harry." Was it that good, Malfoy? Hm. I didn't think he was that good of a kisser. "  
"Don't insult my kissing skills, Potter," Snape said. "You and Miss Patil's mum's both thought I was excellent."  
"...Ew..." Harry said.  
"Oh, Professor, that's gross!" Parvati exclaimed.  
He smirked. "Well, Lucius obviously thinks I'm pretty good."  
Lucius shook his head swiftly and glared at Severus Snape." While I will admit it was ok, I did not enjoy it."  
"Why, Lucius, I'm hurt, "Snape said sarcastically, handing him the blind fold, which he tied on. Harry spun him and watched as he fell over.  
Lucius's lips finally met someone's and he was thrilled to find that it was a girl. He slowly pulled back and saw the petite Patil girl staring up at him. She then was spun, and found herself in someone's strong arms. She found their lips and kissed them just as intensly as she had Harry. She saw that it was Draco Malfoy, and found that Ginny hadn't been bragging when she'd said that Draco was the best kisser she'd ever kissed. Though, Parvati though Harry might have been better. Just think, she thought. My first and second kiss both in one night, and with two different people.  
Draco found his lips on Luna's. "You done this before?" He asked her when he pulled away.  
She smiled slowly and nodded happily.  
Luna soon found herself in kissing someone who's lips were covered in scales. She suppressed a gag when she saw it was Voldemort staring into her eyes dazedly.  
"Well, now, that wasn't so horrible," Luna said.  
She handed him the blind fold and turned around, walking swiftly to the other side of the room.  
Harry had a hard time keeping his laughter under control a she watched the Dark Lord spin around and stumble. He finally found someone and kissed them, then tried to pull away, but something was holding onto his robes, preventing him from pulling away.  
Salazar Slytherins deathbed, he thought as Bellatrix kissed him harder and harder. He tried to pull away, but Bellatrix only came at him harder.  
"I think there's a sixty second time limit," Harry said.  
When Bellatrix pulled away to curse at Harry, Voldemort ripped away and took a breath. "NEVER do that again!" He yelled.  
"Oh, and I thought you were having a good time," Harry said, ignoring how hurt Bellatrix looked.  
She looked sad, but took the blind fold on and Harry, barely touching her, spun her in circles. She finally started walking, and fell onto Ron. While they were on the ground, Bellatrix kissed him and pulled back again. She stood up and looked down at Ron, smirking at the lovesick look he had. She figured he hadn't her kissed someone like that.  
She dropped the blind fold on his face, and he scrambled up. He quickly put on his blind fold, and though the was going to puke he was spinning so fast. Whoever he kissed pushed him away immedietely.  
His horrified expression mirrored Ginny's.  
"Uh...that's illegal, Ron," Hermione said.  
Ginny was down on her knees, gagging.  
"It wasn't that bad, was it, Ginny?" Ron asked, nervous.  
"It was like kissing a sheepdog!" She said, ripping the blind fold away from him and tying it on. Harry gently spun her and she tripped over his feet He caught her and sent her in the other direction.  
Whoever she was kissing was much taller than her, and she had to stand on her tiptoes. "Well, Professor, they weren't lying. It feels, well, gross saying this, but that was actually a pretty good kiss."  
Harry looked angry as Snape smirked.  
Snape kissed Luna, who kissed Harry, who kissed Bellatrix (screaming loudly ) who kissed Cho (finally) who kissed Parvati, who kissed Luna, who kissed Ginny, who kissed Harry (longest kiss next to Bellatrix and Voldemort) who kissed Luna, Lucius, who kissed Cho, who kissed Draco, who kissed Voldemort.  
Draco puked. When he looked up, he was horrified. Voldemort glared down at him, and pulled him to his feet.  
"Draco, how could you?" Lucius asked, horrified at his sons actions.  
"I'm sorry," he said." I'm just getting dizzy!"  
"I think this game should be over..." Harry said." I know I don't want to kiss someone who just vomited."  
Half of the room shuddered. Hermione gave Draco a potion for cleaning a mouth, and dumped a bottle on the puke to get rid of the smell.  
"Granger," Snape said. "I didn't teach you that one..."  
"It's Febreeze," Hermione said sheepishly. "A muggle product."  
"Best odor cleanser out there!" Harry said.  
Cho stared at the pile of puke, and puked herself. Hermione rolled her eyes and dumped the rest of the bottle, then a new potion that cleaned the room. "Lysol and a little cleansing potion does the trick," she said as the piles vanished.  
Don't worry: the next will be far more exciting! Thanks for those who set this on favorites or alerts! Please remember to review and request different games. What I put in chapter one is all I have for ideas, but they're gonna be in this room for three whole days. Heck, it might be even longer! So review, review, review!)  
Lovers Dream


	4. Truth or Dare Part 1

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! Anyway, truth or dare is my personal favorite game, so this is only part one of truth or dare. I have no clue how many parts there will be, but they've got time. Emjoy! ;)

* * *

"Alright," Harry said, taking out the bottle from the box. "Who doesn't know how to play truth or dare?"

Basically everyone raised their hands.

"Alright," Harry repeated. "Hermione and I will do an example." Harry spun the bottle and made it land on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Truth," Hermione said tentatively.

"Do you fancy anyone in this room?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yes," Hermione blurted.

"See?" Harry asked. "I ask truth or dare, and whoever the bottle lands on picks either one, and you get to either ask them something that they have to answer, or make them do something. Anything, really. Since we've got Veritiserum in our systems, we'll have to tell the truth. We've just got to expect everyone will go through with our dares. Oh, and since the bottle landed on Hermione, it is now her turn. There's a timer in here." Harry reached into the box and pulled out a high tech looking timer, which he was surprised Mr. Weasley could figure out. "We've got to play this game for...a maximum of five hours...we've got time." Harry set the timer. "So, Hermione...?"

Hermione reached out and spun the bottle, which landed on Draco. "Truth or dare?" she inquired.

"Hm..." He thought for a moment. "I'll start with truth."

"Do you hate Pansy Parkinson?"

Draco crinkled his nose. "Who doesn't?"

Lucius sneered. "A Malfoy never associates with a Parkinson. They're filthy."

"Now it's your turn to spin, Malfoy," Harry said, motioning to the bottle.

Draco reached out and spun the bottle, which landed on the door. As he reached out to spin again, the door opened.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Blaise, no!" They all shouted, but too late, as the heavy door swung shut.

"Dæ#n!" Harry shouted. "What's with the stupid door?"

Blaise Zabini stood there awkwardly. "Mrs. Malfoy sent me...she said that her mission was delayed, and it might take her the rest of the week before she gets here."

"Tell her that she can expect to be executed if she is not here within three days."

Blaise swallowed and nodded, turning. He tried to turn the knob, shaking it, and then turned around. "That explains some things..." He said, less shakily. He figured that there was something going on that they couldn't beat each other the muggle way, most likely a mistake on Mr. Malfoy's part.

"Come join our game, Blaise," Ginny said sweetly. Hermione made note to ask her if she'd ever dated Blaise.

"What are you playing?" He asked, cautiously walking to the table.

"Truth or dare," Harry responded. "And since the numbers are uneven, I think we can just sit by whoever we want to."

Everybody scrambled up, Gryffindor away from Slytherin. Harry started the circle. Beside him was Ginny, Parvati, then Hermione, Ron, Luna, then Draco, Blaise, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, then Harry again. After puking, Cho had retreated to the other side of the room, and was lying on the floor, already asleep. And good riddance.

Harry shivered as he realized he was by Voldemort, and scooted closer to Ginny. She leaned her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I got Blaise," Draco said. "Do you know how to play?"

"Who doesn't?" Blaise asked, accepting a glass of Veritiserum from Hermione.

Those who hadn't known looked sheepish.

"Truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"I'll go dare."

Draco thought. He wanted to dare his best friend to do something mean.

"I've got it," Draco said, improvising. His mean streak was faltering. "I dare you to drink a random potion from Hermione."

Blaise shrugged as he watched Hermione pull out random bottles. "I don't really want to waste all of my potions..." Blaise picked up a potion and swallowed the whole thing. "...okay..." Hermione finished.

Nothing happened.

"That potion takes effect gradually," Hermione said. "But I have to admit Draco, that if you were going for amusement, he couldn't have gone with a better potion."

Meanwhile, Blaise's fingers were tapping on hid lap uncontrollably.

Blaise span the bottle, which landed on Snape.

"Truth or dare, Uncle Snape?" Blaise asked his godfather.

Snape cringed.

"Oops, sorry," Blaise replied. "I forgot you don't like us using that title in public."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Truth, then."

"What do you have against Potter?"

Snape leered at Harry. "He's the spawn of James Potter."

"Harsh," Harry offered.

Snape spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare, Granger?"

"Truth."

"Do you ever feel ashamed of your muggle born status?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione said, looking down at her lap. "I often wonder if I am worthy of my magic."

There was a silence.

"I think we all know that Hermione is re best of all of us here." Then Harry added. "Excepting old Tommy, here."

"Don't call me that!" Voldemort snapped.

"Oops, struck a nerve."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said gratefully.

Hermione reached out and spun the bottle, which landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare, baby!" he exclaimed.

Hermione seemed to ponder this for a while. What wouldn't Harry Potter do?

"I dare you to...um..."

"Get on with it!" Draco exclaimed.

"I dare you to hold Ginny and Parvati in your lap until their next turn," she said quickly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione shrugged. "I was being rushed."

"Alright," Harry said, holding out his arms.

Ginny and Parvati left their chairs and took a seat in Harry's lap. Ginny curled up, used to sitting here, feeling relaxed, but Parvati felt awkward, keeping we back erect and her hands on her lap.

"I don't think the Patil girl likes you, Potter," Draco said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She likes me just fine." Harry looked at Parvati, who blushed. "Right?"

"Of course I like you, Harry," Parvati replied.

"Cool," he said, spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Mr. Malfoy.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"You won't do a dare?" Harry asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"Of course not," Lucius snapped.

"Fine..." Harry said. "Have you ever cheated on Narcissa?"

"Of course not!" He said, angry. "I would never!"

Harry sank into his seat, obviously upset over the answer.

Lucius spun the bottle, which landed on Severus.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When we were in our seventh year and I walked into the dorm and you hid something, what was it?"

"Merlin, Lucius, you remember all the way back to then?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "I've always wanted to know."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I had found a journal and thought it was your Charms notes, so I was going to copy it, but it turned out to be a sort of diary, and I'd read the whole thing."

"What!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Veritiserum," was Snapes reply. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Bellatrix.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replied smugly.

"I dare you to tell the Dark Lord your feelings for him. And you have to tell the truth."

Bellatrix looked at him with wide eyes, anger and horror intermixed. "My Lord knows I feel complete respect for him, and that I feel that he is the greatest leader ever."

Snape rolled his eyes. "That's not all you feel."

With a shaky sigh and a death glare at Snape, Bellatrix turned to Voldemort and said, "Lord Voldemort, I love you with all my heart."

Voldemorts eye-slits snapped wide open, and then he composed himself. "That's very nice for you. I, however, have no where near the same feelings, and I would rather you Focus on your husband."

Bellatrix looked very hurt for the second time in that night.

"Bellatrix, spin the bottle," Voldemort said icily.

She complied, and the bottle landed on Lucius. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever lied to Cissy?"

"Why is everyone questioning the status of my marriage?" Lucius demanded, angry. "No. I have never lied to my wife. I love her above all else. Now, please, leave us alone."

Lucius spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you love Harry Potter?" He asked.

Ginny turned to Harry as she spoke. "I love Harry Potter because he is the sweetest, most brilliant, most courageous, cutest boy on the entire planet, and I really do love him with all my heart."

"Ugh, sorry I asked," Lucius said, crinkling his nose along with every one except Harry, who smiled and kissed Ginny, and Voldemort, who refused to react to anything.

Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Voldemort.

"S#!+," she muttered under her breath. Then she said louder, "Truth or dare, Lord Voldemort?"

"I will choose truth."

"Uh..." what could she asks the Dark Lord to tell them?

"Do you want to get married?" she asked. "And if not, did you ever want to?"

"Yes, I used to," he replied. "Now it would simply interfere with my plans."

He spun the bottle with the tips of his long fingers, and it landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare, brat?"

"Hmm...Dare!"

"I dare you to bow down to me."

Harry rolled his eyes. He climbed off his chair, got down onto his hands and knees, and bowed. To add, he said, "I'm not worthy of your scaly, pale, snaky a$$."

"Got that right, Brat," Voldemort hissed.

Harry laughed with Ron as he climbed onto his chair and spun the bottle, which landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said. "You're dares are going to be really mean, I know it."

"My truths won't be very nice, either," Harry said. "Who do you fancy most in this room and why?"

Ron looked hopeful, but the look dropped off of his face at Hermione's answer.

"I fancy Snape the most, because he is the most brilliant man on the planet, and he's really cute." Hermione's hands slapped over her mouth and she closed her eyes. There was silence and then:

"Oh my GOSH!" Ginny shrieked.

"I knew it!" Harry shouted.

Hermione rested her face on her arms on the table. Snape had his mouth open, and he was staring at Hermione's head.

"What do you say to that, Greasy?" Harry asked, sniggering.

Snape was silent.

"Oh, I hate you, Harry!" Hermione sobbed.

"It's okay, Gran-Hermione," Snape said.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes watery and wide.

Hermione spun the bottle, which landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny replied.

Hermione, remembering the mental note she'd made, said, "List all of the guys you've dated."

"Oh!" She reached into her pocket.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a list of the guys I've dated," Ginny said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. "I've kind of dated a lot of guys. It's hard to keep track." She cleared her throat. "Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Draco again, Blaise Zabini, Draco, Dean, Blaise, Oliver Wood..." *Two Minutes Later* "And Harry Potter."

Harry was leaning back in his seat, his eyes closed. "Is she done?"

Ginny hit the side of his face. "I'm done," she said, then hopped off his lap, kissed him, and returned to her seat.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That day when I came to the Slytherin Common Room and that Slytherin girl, Angel or something, was walking away from you, had you been kissing her?"

"Yes," he said. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Whoops."

Ginny smiled with her eyes narrowed.

"And that's why we broke up."

"Which time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you be quiet."

Draco spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Weasel?"

"Dare." He paused. "I mean truth!"

"Too late," Draco said, grinning. "I dare you to-Blaise what are you doing?"

"I haven't an idea," he replied. Now, along with his tapping, his feet were tapping and his head was bobbing. He suddenly jumped from his chair and began to dance.

Hermione laughed. "It's the potion!"

"When will it stop?" Blaise exclaimed.

"In a few moments," Hermione said.

Everyone was laughing, except for Voldemort. Severus and Lucius were snickering, and Bellatrix was smiling, shaking her head, and making small hissing sounds that were apparently supposed to sound like laughs. Everyone else, including Blaise, was in uproarious laughter, until, finally, Blaise stopped.

"That gives me an idea, Weasel," Draco said. "I dare you to perform a muggle stripper dance. But, please, keep your clothes on."

"...I don't know how..."

"Here!" Hermione pulled an iPod touch out of her bag.

"How did you get that to work, Granger?" Snape asked.

"I used a spell I created to break through the barriers."

"I could use you as a Death Eater. Granger, is it?" Voldemort said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hermione said sarcastically. "Here, I have a movie on here with a stripper in it. Just let me fast forward...ah! Here it is!"

Ron watched, horror etched across his face. He looked at the pole on the side of the room, willing it to disappear.

"Oh, Merlin, no," he whispered.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" Draco exclaimed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed part one! ooooh what's going to happen? Keep tuning in to find out! ;)


	5. Truth or Dare Part 2

Hi guys! Sorry this one took so long! I promise not to leave these for so long anymore! See, it's hard to wrestle the computor from my little sister. So...yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Ron was standing by the pillar, looking like he was going to cry.

"Please don't make me do this!" Ron said, tears finally brimming over.

"To late, Ronald," Hermione, who was setting up some speakers, said. "I've already picked out the song and everything!"

Ron groaned, and Hermione started the music. An electric guitar blared out of the speakers, and everyone began to cheer at him. Oh, wait, I spelled that wrong. They began to "Sneer" at him. Darn it all. I'm very bad at spelling! "Leer." They began to leer at him.

Ron put a hand on the pole, and then decided to be rid of it. He began to move his hips around.

"We need more movement, Ron!" Harry called out.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron shouted, but he put his hands above his head, and moved them with his swaying hips.

"We want you to be a stripper, like a porn star, Ron," Hermione said, laughing. "We don't want you to grind with an imaginary friend."

Ron was literally sobbing in embarrassment, but he thought of something in the movie. He put his hands on the pole and wrapped a leg around it, spinning. He then kicked towards the crowd.

The song was suddenly louder, and Cho's eyes flickered open. She took a look at the group, threw a shoe at Ron, and then fell back to the ground.

The shoe hit Ron's foot as he was kicking, and it sailed across the room and smashed into a cabinet, which fell against the door.

"Great going, Weasel!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry!"

The song finally ended, and Ron fell into his chair.

"I have to say, Weasley," Draco said. "You make the worst stripper ever."

"Why, have you seen one?" Hermione asked, sniggering.

"Yes," Draco blurted. His eyes widened. "Let's not ask questions out of the game. 'Kay, Granger?"

Hermione giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes, wiping the "sweat" from his eyes. He spun the bottle. It landed on Luna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think," she said.

"I dare you to...put a blanket over your head until your next turn."

"Okay..." Luna said. "I need a blanket."

"Oh, I have one!" Hermione said, pulling out a maroon and brown afghan. "Mrs. Weasley gave it to me for Christmas."

Luna took it and put it over her head.

"What was the point of that dare?" Bellatrix sneered.

"I have no idea," Ron said.

"Can someone spin the bottle for me?" Luna asked.

Harry spun the bottle, and it landed on Snape.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"Snape," A few replied.

"Truth or dare, Professor?" Luna asked, her voice muffled by the blanket.

"Truth."

"Do you fancy anyone at the present time?" she asked, her head tilting underneath the blanket.

"I do."

There was no more, and Harry was sure that Snape wouldn't elaborate unless forced to by the Veritiserum.

Snape spun the bottle, which landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare, Potter?"

"Dare!" Harry said. "Bring it on!"

"I dare you to take a partnership potion with the Dark Lord," he said.

"A partnership potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape said. "How many varieties do you have, Gr-Hermione?"

"Every one you taught me, plus more," Hermione exclaimed, sorting through her bag.

"I shall agree to this," Voldemort said, "as long as you leave out the love potion."

Hermione sighed and put away a set of bottles.

"What's a partnership potion?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione said, exasperated. "We learned about them first year! The potion binds the drinker in some way. Like the love potion makes you in love."

Harry grimaced. "Keep that one out."

Hermione laughed.

"Alright, Harry," Hermione said. "Choose one."

Harry touched every single bottle three times, taking his own sweet time.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Will you please just pick one, Potter?"

Harry growled, but picked a bright green bottle and swallowed it. Voldemort took the other, and then Harry felt an actual physical substance connect them, and then it was gone.

Harry felt so close to Voldemort it was scary.

"And that, my good friends," Hermione stated, "was a brother and friendship potion. They are now brothers and the best of friends."

"Is that right?" Harry said. "I don't feel any different."

"Don't worry," Hermione giggled. "You will."

"Gr-Hermione," Snape said suddenly. "I just realized something. That potion binds them physically, mentally, and magically. They're living off of each other now, which means..."

Hermione moaned. "If one dies, the other becomes less strong and mentally depressed."

"Oh, great, Snape," Harry spat. "Look what you've done."

"You're the one that picked the potion!" He defended. "They don't all do that, you know!"

"Guys!" Ginny said. "Let's not fight."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Harry, spin the bottle."

Harry reached out and spun the bottle, which landed on Blaise.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth."

"Who in this room would you like to kiss? And why?"

"Miss Weasley," Blaise said, "because I love her."

Ginny smiled at him, while Harry shot him dirty looks. Harry adjusted himself on the chair, which was still holding both him and Parvati.

Blaise spun the bottle, and it landed on Voldemort.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there anyone in the world other than your snake that you care about?" Blaise asked.

"Of course there is," Voldemort snapped. "I care about the Potter brat."

There was a silence, and then Ginny shrieked: "OH, MY GOSH!"

There was a burst of sound as everyone began talking at once. Voldemort seemed horrified by what he'd said. Bellatrix was practically in tears, and Ron felt himself actually wanting to console her. Parvati was nervously twirling her hair because Harry had begun to shake nervously. Snape and Lucius were staring at each other with shocked expressions, and everyone else was laughing.

Voldemort had spun the bottle during all of this, and it landed on Parvati.

"Truth or dare?" He asked just loud enough so she could hear over the laughter.

"Truth," she replied.

"Are you enjoying sitting on Potters lap?"

"Yes," she said loudly at the moment everyone quieted down.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Parvati hesitantly nodded her head.

"Good," Harry said. "Because I feel the same way, too."

"What did he ask?" Hermione said.

"Nothing," Parvati said, reluctantly returning to her previous seat and reaching for the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Luna?"

"I'll go with truth, I'm a bit tied up at the moment," she replied.

"Have you ever gone out on a date before?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, and a few," Luna replied. "Will someone spin for me?"

Parvati obliged, still wondering who she'd gone out with. The bottle landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll go truth," he said.

Luna, who had a devious streak, had a plan. She was the perfect match maker, and believed the match she was pushing for was made in heaven. "Do you believe that you and Ginny will be together forever?"

Harry grinned. "I sure do."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, hugging him. "That's so sweet!"

Harry kissed her, (again to everyone's disgust!) then spun the bottle. It landed on Snape.

"Payback time, Snapeward," Harry said, laughing.

"Did you just call me Snapeward?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Hermione," Harry said, grinning evilly.

"Harry!" Hermione said shrilly.

"What's the matter, Granger?" Draco asked, looking, for some reason, slightly hurt. "Don't want to kiss the love of your life?"

"Of course I do..." She swore. "I hate this stupid Veritiserum."

Snape rolled his eyes, but stood and walked over to Hermione. He put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her brown eyes before he leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

Hermione and Snape ignored the wolf-whistles and the clapping and cheers. They kissed until they were both red in the face.

"Go for it, Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Just then they pulled back, breathless.

"Weasley," Snape said, still staring at a dazed Hermione. "Move over."

Ron, looking absolutely appalled, refused to budge.

"The last time I checked," Snape said, "you were tripping over your robes after Lestrange over there. So don't go telling me you're in love with Miss Hermione over here."

Grumbling angrily to himself, Ron scooted over, as the line had already done so.

Snape spun the bottle, which landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare?" Snape asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Were you or were you not there that day when I was humiliated by James Potter and his gang in front of Lily and the rest of the school? If you were, why didn't you stop it?"

"I was," Lucius said, ashamed. "And I didn't do anything because I was too busy trying to impress Narcissa."

"I knew it," Snape said coldly.

"I'm sorry!"

Harry laughed to himself. He was aiming to get everyone fighting.

Luna was trying to get everyone to fall in love.

Ginny was trying to make everyone fall in love with herself.

Bellatrix was trying to cause pain.

Voldemorts mind was strangely blank.

Lucius was just trying to get through this without losing his dignity.

Parvati was trying to remember everything that happened so she could tell Padma.

Draco and Blaise were still kind of confused about what was going on.

Snape, Ron, and Hermione were caught in a strange love triangle.

"Whose turn is it?" Harry asked.

"Mine!" Lucius said, spinning. The bottle landed on Luna.

"Truth or Dare, Lovegood?"

"Truth."

"Who have you dated?"

"What a childish question, Lucius," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

Lucius shrugged.

"I have dated your son, Draco, Terry Boot, and am currently dating Dean Thomas."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I've dated all of them before and they never mentioned you."

Luna laughed as she took the blanket off of her head, and then reached for the bottle. It landed on Blaise. Perfect.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied nervously. He saw a devious glint in her eyes.

"If you could, would you steal Ginny from Harry?"

Silence ensued Luna's question. All eyes were on Blaise.

Harry's eyes were narrowed sharply.

Ginny was holding her stomach, knowing the result if Blaise said yes.

Blaise, feeling the pressure, opened his mouth to speak.

Harry shook his head angrily at the answer.

To be continued...

;)

* * *

Please leave me a review! I need to know what you guys think and what you want to happen!


	6. Truth or Dare Part 3

Hi! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry it's so short. Also, I wrote this out of boredom, which means that my crazy subconscious controlled everything in this. The scene about duck, duck, goose came because I was thinking about the day I graduated from 8th grade. (Private school. Same class since kindergarten) My teacher left us in the gym to do what we wanted. He came in once and we were playing crocidile moray. The next time he came back, his eighth grade graduating class was sitting in the center of the gym playing duck, duck, goose. Sorry, I had to tell the story. ANYWAY: Read on to find out more about this unfolding drama!

* * *

"Of course I would, and I'm still trying anything and everything to get her back, and I'll try the rest of my life if I have to."

Harry shook his head. He pulled Ginny to himself protectively.

"Try all you want, mate," he said. "But she's my girlfriend."

Ginny smiled halfheartedly at Blaise.

"Too much drama!" Hermione suddenly announced. "Blaise, take your turn."

Blaise obeyed and spun the bottle, which landed on Parvati.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Parvati replied.

"Would YOU go to drastic measures to win someone over?"

"I would and I already am," Parvati replied, noting that she would now only pick dare.

She yawned as she spun the bottle, which landed on Voldemort.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...you to...um...er..." What in the world could you dare the Dark Lord to do? "I dare you to give Harry a hug...?"

Voldemort raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Voldemort does not 'hug' but considering the object of the game is to obey the command of whoever's turn it is, I shall hug the brat."

"You make the game sound not fun," Hermione said as Voldemort turned in his chair.

Harry went all out, basically falling into Voldemorts arms, flailing around as he did so. Voldemort rolled his eyes and let go. Harry dropped to the floor.

"That wasn't nice," Harry said.

"Oh, gosh, no," Hermione said. "He's getting tired."

"Oh, no," Ron said, covering his face.

"What happens when he gets tired?" Draco asked, grinning.

"He gets crazy," Ginny replied. She walked over to sit on his lap. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Are you tired?"

He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Ginny made a face and got off of his lap.

"He's tired."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say..." Ginny said.

"I said she has nice-" Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I do NOT!" Ginny said. "You don't say that. Okay, Harry?"

He nodded. As soon as Ginny removed her hand, he shouted, "T-" before a hand was slapped over his mouth again.

"I think I'll just sit here for now."

Ginny settled into his lap, and Harry held her contentedly.

"Okay..." Hermione said. "Whose turn is it?"

"I believe it was my turn," Voldemort said. He spun the bottle, after asking if someone would do it for him. When Bellatrix reached for it, he did it himself. The bottle landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Do you believe that Harry Potter is capable of defeating me? Or if this 'mission'" (he put air quotes around mission) "will be successful?"

"I never have," Ron said. "I thought he was a lost cause from the beginning."

"WHAT!"

(Now, I can't remember if they're all on the floor, or on the table. I think I've been saying they're in chairs, but that doesn't make any sense. So...they're all now on the floor. Ignore anything in the past about chairs or tables. They're overrated anyway.)

Harry stood abruptly, dumping Ginny to the floor.

"You don't believe in me?"

"D#n Veritiserum," Ron said under his breath.

"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"

"We are best friends, Harry," Ron said worriedly.

"Not anymore!" Harry said. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, we are no longer best friends, friends, or even acquaintances."

Ron looked as if the world was crumbling before his eyes, his life on it, powerless to stop it, while Draco snickered. "You're middle name is Bilius?"

"Harry, please," Ron whimpered.

"Did someone hear a Hippogriff?" Harry asked, cupping his ear dramatically.

Snape played along. "I think the ministry sighted one near here. But they're too stupid to get in here. They don't even know how to climb."

Everyone but Voldemort, Ron, and unconcious Cho snickered.

"It's the Hippogriff's turn," Harry said.

Ron sighed despondently and spun the bottle.

Now, he had a purpose in the game-to make everyone as miserable as himself.

The bottle landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked sadly.

"Truth," he replied.

"Tell us the saddest thing that's ever happened to you."

Lucius's eyes teared up the second the words left Ron's mouth.

"When I was Fifteen, I dated Bellatrix," he said, earning a glare from Bellatrix herself. "When I told my mother, she fainted, fell off of a balcony, and died. The next day, before word had reached Bellatrix, she dumped me for my best friend, Snape." Snape glared at him, "I was so sad that my father became angry with me and challenged me to a duel as punishment and a vent for his sadness and anger about my mother's death. My father's curse missed me and hit my little sister. It made my sister sick. My father committed suicide in my own bedroom that night. The next morning, my sister died."

Tears poured from Hermione's eyes as she said, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry. That is the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Parvati also began to cry. Luna handed Mr. Malfoy a small locket. She said it was supposed to keep sadness from your heart.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Harry said obnoxiously. "My mom, dad, all of my dad's friends, my godfather, my owl, and every one of my friends besides the ones in this room died. Oh, and this guy here-" Harry elbowed Voldemort-"has been trying to kill me since I was born. I think my story is a bit sadder than yours."

Hermione sighed. "Ignore him. He's still sleep crazed."

Harry looked at the alarm. "Two more hours! Whoo!"

Half of the people rolled their eyes as Lucius reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Voldemort.

"Truth or dare, my Lord?"

"Truth."

"Why were you so interested in playing these games?"

"I was merely interested in what the children at the orphanage would not let me partake in."

There was silence. No one really knew what they were supposed to say after the Dark Lord spoke.

"That's funny!" Harry finally said. "No one let you play! Ooooh! Did they let you play Duck, duck, goose? I LOVE duck, duck, goose! You know what? Those guys were jerks. I'd never let them push my brother around! How dare they? Gr..."

Voldemort smirked. "Thanks, Potter."

"You're welcome, Tom!"

Voldemort glared as he reached forward and spun the bottle. "I said don't call me that."

"Okay, Tom!"

Voldemort sighed as the bottle landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth?" She said as a question.

"Do you still love Mr. Zabini?"

"I do and I feel I always will," she said against her will. Her eyes widened, horrified as her mouth continued to speak. "The only reason we broke up is because Pansy made herself look like Hermione with a Polly juice potion and told me Blaise was bad for me. By the time I found out, Blaise had a new girlfriend, and I had Harry."

Harry hadn't heard any of this. In fact, he had fallen asleep. Literally. He had landed on Voldemorts lap. He pushed him off, and Harry's head smacked onto the ground, and he snapped back up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want to just pause the timer and go to sleep?" She glanced at her watch. "It's two o'clock am."

There was a simultaneous agreement, and Hermione pressed a button on the timer. There was a small beeping sound, and everyone stood to find a spot to sleep. Cho had two desks. Harry and Ginny climbed on top of the fallen cabinet. Ginny shivered on the harsh metal, and Harry enfolded her into his strong arms. Ginny sighed, content, but she was imagining different arms around her neck and waist. She felt guilty just for seeing black instead of the pale white of Harry's arms.

Parvati curled up on the carpet in the back of the room, near Cho. Next to her was Luna. Mr. Malfoy slept beneath the chalk board. To get away from his dad, Draco slept beside Luna. Snape found Hermione beneath a computer desk, and moved aside the computers and keyboards and monitors, so he could sleep above her. Hermione grinned to herself. Voldemort slept on the cushioned teacher's chair, which reclined back. Bellatrix, finding no where else to sleep, found herself stuck sleeping next to the Ginger Weasel, Ronald Bilius, at the Dark Lord's feet.

In his sleep, he threw his arm over Bellatrix's chest. It was very uncomfortable. She angrily tried to push it off, but the weasel's arm was too heavy. She eventually gave up and tried to turn over, but didn't want to disturb the Dark Lord, so she was forced to turn towards the hideous Ginger. His arm fell off of her and up against her chest. Bellatrix actually blushed, which made her seethe, and she pushed his hand harder. It came back to the same place, and she gave up.

Just as she was nodding off, she saw it smirk. The dirty perv. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, I'm planning on having one more chapter on truth or dare, and then I'm going to continue on with the other games. To compliment, critisize, give ideas, or give new game ideas, click the sexy blue button right below my very words. Come on. You know you want to!


	7. Intermission

Harry was the first to wake up. He smiled as he saw straight, dark brown hair in his arms. He stroked it back from the dark, soft skin. "Good morning," he whispered.

Parvati turned to face him. She yawned. "Good morning, love," she says, kissing his nose lightly.

Harry grinned and kissed her back.

The both sat up and see that everyone is still asleep. So Harry turns to Parvati. And Parvati turns to Harry. And Harry leans toward Parvati. And Parvati leans towards Harry. And Harry's lips meet Parvati's. And Parvati's lips slowly pull back. "I love you, Harry," not in her own voice.

"I love you, Parvati."

"Parvati?" she says angrily. "Parvati?"

And before Harry's eyes, Parvati's beautiful dark skin pales, and her long brown tresses go up in flames.

Harry jolts awake. He looks into his arms. Sleeping there peacefully is his red-headed girlfriend. Harry sighs, seeing black instead of the pale white of Ginny's shoulders.

Let's jump to a different dream cloud, shall we? Try and guess who it is.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

The evil, maniacal laughter rings around the entire gray hall. I look down and see the blood on my hands. Harry Potter's blood. Yes. He is finally dead. And now I can get what I want!

Guess Voldemort?

Guess what?

Errrrrrnnn! Wrong!

Blaise jolted awake. Oh, why did the wonderful dream have to end?

No, Voldemort wasn't dreaming. Dark Lords don't dream. Oh, who was he kidding? He was having the worst nightmare ever! A Bellatrix was all over him. And he was unable to stop her, because Potter, his so-called brother was holding his hands and legs still with magic, standing over them, laughing.

Parvati was deep in a dream where both her sister Padma and Ginny were kissing Harry, and Harry was asking her to join, but she couldn't move. Harry was getting mad because he wanted Parvati to come, but she was glued to her chair. She wanted to come so, so bad...!

Ginny lay immersed in thoughts of marrying Blaise Zabini.

Cho dreamed of her time with Cedric.

Luna was dreaming of a strange blonde man, whose face she was trying to place.

Snape was having an awful nightmare, where he was trying to invent a love potion, but it continuously backfired terribly.

Bellatrix, as usual, dreamed of proving herself to the Dark Lord.

Ron dreamed of "her..."

Draco dreamed of a better self.

Lucius dreamed of his wife.

And then...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Harry groaned and rolled over, careful not to crush Ginny. "Five more minutes, please, Aunt Petunia? Please? I'll go to school...promise. And I made Dudley's breakfast last night and..."

His eyes opened, and he sat up quickly, screaming, "OH MY GOSH I'M AT SCHOOL IN MY PAJAMAS!"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said as she struggled with the timer, which had malfunctioned and started itself again. "We've been here since yesterday afternoon. Calm down and go back to sleep."

Ginny readjusted herself, and Harry looked around. The positions of everyone reflected the dream they'd been having, though Harry didn't know their dreams. Just what TYPE of dream.

A few hours later, Harry was up again. He gently set Ginny aside and got off the cabinet.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nine thirty. "Wakey wakey everyone!" He called.

"Shut up, brat, before I Crucio you into a pulp," a rude voice growled. Bellatrix picked herself up off of the floor, her hair pouring over her shoulders.

"If I shut up, I wouldn't be the same Potter!" Harry exclaimed.

"And wouldn't that be such a tragedy?" Draco said, then stretched and turned over.

"It would!" Harry exclaimed. "Who doesn't love me?"

"I think that a position is held by me," Snape said, climbing off of the computer desk.

"Oh, and I thought we were getting along so well, Sevvy," Harry said sarcastically.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Snape doesn't even want to be your friend, Harry," Ron whined. "Can't we be friends?"

"I don't need you," Harry spat. "I still have my slithery, snaky friend, Tommy. Where is he, anyways?"

"We'd better leave him sleep," Bellatrix said. "He's cranky when he wakes up."

"I think I'll wake him up," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"What's he gonna do? Scare me to death. It's not like he can do anything to me in here."

Hermione still looked cautious.

"Trust me, Hermione," he said, backing towards where Voldemort lay asleep in his teacher's chair. "I know what I'm doing."

"Boo."

Harry screamed and flung around, to see Voldemort standing behind him. Harry's arms flailed in circles, but were useless to cause him to stop falling, and he fell over a desk and landed uncomfortably on his back.

He sighed, looking up at Voldemorts smirking face. "Anyone up for hand cuff and seek?"


	8. Hand Cuff and Seek Part 1

Hi everyobody! I hav decided not to say anything about my embarrasingly long absense and just get on with the story! K? Hope you can try and remember where we are... Sorry for how short it is and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I think I've said before that I write all of my story's on my ipod. I sent it to my email and now I'm uploading from my netbook, which is not very, you know, advanced, and doesn't have spellcheck.

Please enjoy! ^.^ I'll try and have more for you sometime this week-I'm on spring break and basically friendless. Everyone's already had their break or is on vacation. :/

Again, enjoy!

* * *

"Harry, how do you think we're going to play hide and seek in a classroom?" Hermione said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair was strangely straight this morning.

"Easy, we use this," Harry replied casually, holding up a small cube. "It was in the box. See, what it does is puts us all inside this little box, and it gives us the perfect room for hide and seek!"

"But I thought you said 'hand cuff and seek,' Potter," Voldemort said.

"Yes, well, you should know, Tommy, that hide and seek and handcuff and seek are exactly the same, except on the latter, you are handcuffed to a partner," Harry replied, digging through the box. "Oookay...everyone in? Good. Pick partners."

Everyone chose a partner. Ron immediately clung to Hermione, who rolled her eyes. Blaise wandered over to Ginny and inquired whether she'd like to become his partner or not. Harry narrowed his eyes, and was astonished to watch Ginny nod. Draco, not wanting to partner with crazy Cho or any of the adults (and Parvati looked absolutely terrified of him,) asked Luna. She may have been a little off, but at least she was approachable. Parvati and Cho soon partnered up. Voldemort chose Snape to be his partner then, because he didn't think he could stand being handcuffed to anyone, especially not Bellatrix, who would find a way to break the minister's magic and permanently handcuff herself to her master. The remaining left Bellatrix and Lucius partners, and Harry the only one left out, the seeker.

"Right," he said. "Ready? Good."

He blew on the box, and it began to grow. It increased in size quicker than anything any of them had seen grow. Harry dropped it to the ground, and it continued to grow, expanding and letting anything it touched inside, snapping back around it like a bubble. Soon, it began engulfing people. Harry was the first to be let inside. Next was Hermione and Ron, and then everyone else began to pop up within its boundaries.

Finally, everyone was inside, and the walls turned solid. They were standing in a dungeon. The only thing in the room now were people and a table, on top of which was the box of games.

Harry began passing out the handcuffs. There was a slight dilemma when Ron handcuffed his left hand to Hermione's left hand, so that one of them would either have to be pulled along from behind or walk backwards. And since the handcuffs couldn't be removed until a winner was determined for that particular round, they were stuck with it.

"Everyone set then?" Harry asked. "Everyone know how to play?"

Voldemort had to much of an ego to admit he had no idea what he was doing. He just had to hope that Snape knew how to play this sort of thing.

Snape did know. He remembered the times when he used to play games such as this with Lily.

Then he remembered once when he'd played with Lily and James' awful group of miscreants. The things they'd done...

"Okay...go! 1...2...3...4...5..."

"Severus, the Potter boy is counting," Voldemort said in his high, breathy voice. "Should we not be doing something?"

Voldemort watched Harry basically glue his face to the wall, eyes squeezed shut, and everyone else scramble away, trying to escape something Voldemort didn't know of.

Snape remained motionless. Voldemort swing his hand down violently to snap Snape out of his strange little trance. "Severus, you'd better move or I'll kill you when we get out of here! I will!"

"97...98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come!"

Harry spun from his spot and scanned the room searching for any stragglers. When he'd done this, he found two of the biggest losers of Hide and Seek ever.

"I think you two sort of missed the point of this game," Harry said, hands on his hips.

"It's not me, it's Severus, he won't move," Voldemort said coolly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"No, really!" Voldemort didn't know why he had to prove himself to the Potter boy, but he was trying nonetheless. He snapped his hand downward. Snape didn't move.

"Don't worry, I got this, I got this," Harry announced. He walked up in front of Snape's face and looked him directly in the eyes. "Snapeward? I lost my homework, and I spilled all of my potions in your toilet. Also, my owl ate all of my quills, your classroom is on fire, and I accidentally destroyed every broom on the Slytherin quidditch team."

"Potter?" Snape said in a dazed voice.

"Funny how he knows it's you, even in this state," Voldemort said carelessly.

Harry shrugged. "I was apparently a 'big problem' to him or something. Whatevs." Harry shrugged. "Now you guys-lose. Sit down, you losers and just sit in your losiness while I go on a hunt for more victims!" He ran out the door screaming, "I AM THE LIZARD KING!"

Snape turned to Voldemort. "Isn't he a little young to know any songs by the Doors?"

Voldemort shrugged.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D


	9. Hand Cuff and Seek Part 2

Ho'dy Ho'dy ho!

I don't know what that was. :/

Hey readers! ^.^ so I was looking at my reviews from only last night, I and I found something amazing.

I wasn't too tired to write.

Even though it's seven thirty am on a vacation day!

You people truly amaze me.

Read on forthwith to find (hopefully) more joy within these pages.

Forthwith?

...

After running off and screaming more lines from the celebration of the lizard by the Doors ("This little game, is fun to do, Just close your eyes, no way to lose, And I'm right there, I'm going too

Release control, we're breaking thru," and "I mean the game, called 'go insane'!" Screaming these things like a madman was quite frightening to the others.), Harry ran off in search of his friends, enemies, and elders, all in one go.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Harry called, trying to sound creepy. He got really into games. Especially when he was tired, hungry, thirsty, and his brain was feeling a little bit off at the time. He wasn't acting like himself, but he couldn't bring himself to be sane.

He was playing hide and freaking go seek. And he. Must. Win.

Harry wandered down the stone hallways that were covered in cobwebs and the inevitably creepy bugs and other insects. He hadn't seen a door or a hiding place for some time.

He came to a fork in the hallway, and took left. Why left? It was his lucky direction. Well, not really. He just decided to make left his lucky direction because he didn't know which way to go.

He saw that there was one door at the end of the hallway. He began running towards it, but the more he ran, the more he realized that...the door was getting farther and farther away.

He groaned, leaning against the wall beside him, tired from running, and soon found himself on his but. He jumped to his feet and looked behind him.

Trick walls!

They were just an illusion. Now that he was inside, he saw that the wall opened to a matching wall behind so that it seemed solid, but you could go right through and take either direction into more hallways!

Grinning, Harry walked inside and turned left again, feeling like a super genius for cracking the code.

He turned through several more doors, and, it wasn't until he became so cocky that he rammed face first into a wall that he realize he was still playing hide and seek.

He had time to make up.

This time, he ran through all of the doors, until he finally came to a brightly lit hallway. Finally, he was able to see. He squinted until he could adjust to the light. It looked kind of like the kitchens back at Hogwarts, except less cluttered. And less food, appliances, and house elves.

Harry searched the room with great care. He opened all of the cupboards, checked inside the ice box, the wood stoves, and the drawers. It wasn't until he heard jangling that he thought to check the closet.

Hermione and Ron stood on the inside, Ron holding his nose, probably to keep from sneezing. The hand he'd used was the one cuffed to Hermione, so he'd made the noise.

"Nice going, Ron!" Hermione growled. "You lost us the game!"

"I'm sorry!"

With a "pop!" the two of them vanished.

Harry shrugged, guessing that meant he was to play on. He quickly left the room he was in, eager to find the others. He was soon alerted to a presence when he heard a soft giggle. Harry looked around and, turning on his "Potter Senses," (a part of his brain was telling him this place was doing something to him-making his brain a little out of character) he stalked out the source of the laughter.

He opened plenty of doors that led to no clues, until he was finally led into a garage. He peeked inside all of the cars and some of the large toolboxes. Finally, he picked up the lid to the garbage can, and found two girls crammed inside. Cho was clutching her stomach, a mouth clasped over her mouth, laughing like crazy. When she saw Harry, she took the hand off of her mouth and laughed like Harry had never seen anyone laugh. Horrified, he pulled the suffocating Parvati from the can and set her on the ground.

"What's with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Parvati exclaimed. "She just sort of started laughing!"

Harry was about to reply, but they disappeared with a "pop!"

Harry set off for the other groups.

It didn't take much longer to find Bellatrix and Lucius, for the lovely Bellatrix soon began to shriek at the top of her lunges her anger was targeted at Lucius, her partner. They were crammed inside a cupboard barely big enough for two Harry's, and Bellatrix was insisting Lucius let her out to breathe, but he found he couldn't reach the door.

Once Harry opened the door for them and sang a song he wrote on the spot about owning at Hide and Seek, he didn't stick around. He simply left, and knew they were gone when he heard the "pop!" come from behind him.

Two more groups.

He found Luna and Draco in what seemed to be an indoor garden. Luna was crouched on the ground, finger outstretched and aimed at a strange looking berry growing from what seemed to be a mixture between a tree and a bush, chatting away about its origin and magical properties. (When Harry looked, he found that most of the plants were quite peculiar looking.) Draco stood over her, hands in pockets, hanging on every word she spoke.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna said dreamily. As soon as Draco spotted him, they had vanished.

Finally, Harry started on his search for the next group. He'd kind of hoped he'd find Blaise and Ginny first. He could admit it-he had a problem with Blaise and Ginny hiding together in the dark after he'd admitted to loving her. He was rather upset that they'd been partnered.

Why couldn't she have gone with Snape? He was as unattractive as heck...but, then again, Hermione seemed to find him attractive enough.

Harry shivered at the spot and focused solely on finding Ginny as fast as he could.

His worst fears were seen when the alert to their position was a soft moan from inside the door to his left.

Harry ripped the door open to find his beloved girlfriend "embracing" one Blaise Zabini, his new enemy.

"Ahem!"

Ginny and Blaise jumped apart. Ginny's eyes flew wildly around. "Harry!" She gasped. "I can explain!"

"No need," Harry growled. He managed to punch Blaise once in the eye before they all three vanished and reappeared in the room they'd began in.

Harry looked at Blaise and growled. "You're dead," before launching himself at him.

...

I suck, don't I? Well, deal with it, because all I know how to do are write evil cliffhangers.

I'm sorry my updates are so wonky. It kinda makes me nervous, because what if I someday write a book and it's in high demand and I can't meet my deadlines? I SUCK!

:(

write me reviews to cheer me up?

You don't have to. I don't demand it. Do what you want.

:)


	10. Hand Cuff and Seek Part 3

Harry was only able to land a few punches before Voldemort ripped him from Blaise, and Snape held on to Blaise's elbows. Blaise was very good at guarding anything easy to hurt him with, like his nose, his mouth, his jaw, his eyes, his manly member.

"What in the world, Potter?" Voldemort shouted. "Why would you do that? Look at your face!"

Harry cringed. He'd forgotten about the spell. He was quite glad Blaise had blocked all of his punches. But now, Blaise was unharmed, while Harry had a black eye.

He frowned. "Then how do I get him back for making out with my girlfriend?"

"Go, Blaise!" Draco cheered. He was still seated beside Luna, which was strange, because he didn't need to be. The handcuffs were all on the table now.

Harry glared daggers at Draco. "Most of you are dead when we get out of here."

"If you make it out before the Dark Lord kills you, that is," Snape reminded.

Voldemort didn't reply. Harry was nervous.

"Okay, everyone, how about we just forget this ever happened and continue with our game?" Hermione finally said. She was standing next to Snape. Very close to Snape, actually.

"New partners," Harry announced. Blaise looked down at his wrist. When on Earth had Harry handcuffed himself to him? Blaise was a little nervous. "Severus and Tom," Harry continued, earning nearly matching death glares from the two in question, "you guys count, because you guys were found first."

Everyone re-partnered. This time, Bellatrix was stuck with Ron. Parvati was then forced to go with Lucius, because Hermione went with Ginny, and Cho clung to Draco once more. Harry, as the reader will recall, had slyly handcuffed himself to Blaise when the latter hadn't been looking. Luna was then partnered with Snape.

Voldemort remembered what Harry had done and mimed his action. He began counting up to a hundred, though he couldn't fathom why, and everyone scattered.

Harry pulled Blaise along through the hallways. Blaise couldn't understand how Harry could run so quickly. He was a bit worried. Blaise didn't know what he'd do to the boy his girlfriend was cheating on him with, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty, and most likely wouldn't be legal.

"Harry, where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up," Harry whispered fiercely. "Do you want to make us lose?"

"I just want to live," Blaise said defensively.

Harry stopped abruptly, causing Blaise to stumble. Harry turned slowly, ever so slowly, to face Blaise, with the most horrible, sly, clown-like face he'd seen in his entire life. It was horrifying.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you Blaise," Harry said calmly, but with such a killer-resembling undertone, that Blaise broke out into a cold sweat and his throat closed up, refusing to allow him to swallow his fear.

"You're not?" he whimpered in the most unmanly voice ever.

"No, of course not," Harry said. Blaise tried to breathe. "I'm going to DESTROY. YOU."

Blaise gulped. This was the worst kind of hell he'd ever been holed up in.

...

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione wandered through the halls together, only kind of searching for a hiding spot.

"Why would you do that, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "You really hurt Harry."

Ginny sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I don't care," Hermione said firmly. You need to tell me. And right now, before I decide I don't want you as a friend."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sh!" Hermione shushed. "You're going to get us found!"

"Right, so we shouldn't talk at all."

"Ginny..." Hermione whispered menacingly.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Ginny cried.

"Sh!" Hermione said franticly.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. It went like this. Blaise and I were looking for a place to hide when we found the closet. We got inside and sat there awkwardly for the longest time. We talked about things like 'Do you love Harry?' Awkward things, like that. Then we got on about when we dated and I admitted to still kind of liking him and we sat in the quiet again. And then we talked about this party we once went to and how we played seven minutes in heaven and then...I guess we kind of just...re-enacted that night..."

Hermione sighed. "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"It wasn't an excuse!" Ginny exclaimed. "It was the truth!"

"Exactly," Hermione replied. "If I were you, I would have kept it all a secret and just told you something to get you off of my back."

Ginny tried to cross her arms, but could only do one because the other was attached to Hermione. "I'm glad you trust me so much," she grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We should probably find..."

"Yahooooooooo!"

The girls gasped and jumped to the side of the hall as a strange, reptilian man ran down the hall in a mass of black cloud. "I found youuuuuuu!" He screamed.

"...a place to hide..." Hermione finished breathlessly. "What the HELL has gotten into him?"

They returned to the other room within the second.

Goldsmith continued to run on and on. As he had passed through the kitchen like room, trying to retain his dignity while playing a Muggle children's game, when he came across a small gold bottle. Beneath the bottle was a tag that read "Friend Finder: Drink half the contents of this bottle to easily find your companions in this game of hide and seek."

Voldemort, deciding he wished to show off, took the bottle and downed the contents.

There was a burst of color in his mind, and he felt the need to run to the left. After picking himself up off of the floor after smacking into the wall, he ran out the door, and THEN to the left.

He soared past Granger and Weasley. Suddenly, something began bubbling in his stomach. It filled him all the way to his throat, until he had to SCREEEEAAAM it out! "YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

This was so exhilarating! His first find! He had found two people in this game! It was just like searching for muggles, easy and satisfying.

He ran down several more hallways that his gut was telling him to go through. He made sure to avoid all walls, and to go THROUGH doors.

The next pair he found was Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter, his wonderful brother. They were standing in a shower stall together. Blaise was standing with his back straight. He hands were pulled tightly to his sides, and his face was horrified. Harry stood behind him, grinning in a terrifying way straight ahead. He looked crazed. It seemed this place was doing things to them.

"Hello, Tom," Harry said, barely turning his head to look at him. "Having a good time?"

Before Voldemort could answer that, yes, he was having a good time, the two of them were sent back to the other room, and Voldemort ran off to find more victims.

...

Hey everyone! As you guys can see, as the story progresses, the characters become more and more OOC. This would probably happen to you, too, if you were locked in a room with your enemies, hadn't eaten or drank in almost two days, and were suffering from sleep deprivation.

^.^ Just remember that.

As you also may have noticed, I have been updating A LOT more often. Know why? Scooter is behaving. (If you don't know who Scooter is, read the top of my profile. -.-)


	11. Brief Intermission Never Have I Ever 1

Hey, guys! I wrote this for y'all during my 45 minute study hall, wherein I was starving and craving Cheetos. Sorry 'bout that, but I hope you like the chapter anyways! :D And please, don't be too shy to request games. I need more requests... ;)

* * *

After finding Harry and Blaise, the game went by rather fast for old Voldemort. He found each and every last one of the pairs. They were no fun-just standing there awkwardly with each other. Well, except for Bellatrix and the Weasley kid. Ron was sidling closer and closer to Bellatrix as time wore on, and she couldn't even shove him without being thrown to the other side of the closet. So she settled on glaring and cursing at him with every Muggle word she knew.

When he had at last found Snape and Luna, the winners, they were all transported back to the other room, where everyone sat in awkward silence. No one was next to each other, they all sat as far away as possible from other people.

Ron moved to sit next to Harry, but Harry, without even looking up, stood and walked away. "I hate troll's," he said. "Who let one in?"

There was nervous laughter. At least, it sounded nervous. Really it was just a bit weak, no one had eaten or drank anything in the longest time.

"How about we stop with handcuff and seek and get something to eat?" Hermione suggested.

Within seconds Hermione was surrounded by the others. From her bag she retrieved a few bottles and several small loaves of bread. She distributed it amongst everyone.

Harry stared down at his bread. "That's it? Ew." He threw his piece at Blaise as violently as he could with a piece of bread and stood up.

"Harry, we're going to be here for a while, you should eat something," Hermione insisted. Voldemort agreed. Many stared.

"I'm not eating THAT," he whined as he strode across the classroom they were still trapped within. "Not when I don't have to."

"Harry? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes straining ahead to see what he was doing.

"Have you forgotten that I once attended this school?" Harry asked. "I know all the secrets. I was in this room when I was eight. And look, it's still here."

He pulled back what seemed to be a random floorboard and revealed the Heaven of everyone in the room-processed food, of course! Cheetos and chips and every snack food any of them could think of.

At least, for any of them who'd ever encountered Muggle foods.

"Dig in, guys!" Harry exclaimed, dumping the chips, Cheetos, pretzels, cereals, and other delicious snacks onto the floor in the middle of them.

All but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati stared at these said members oddly for eating such strange looking foods.

"Oh, Tom," Harry said dramatically. "You can't tell me you've never eaten a Cheeto! You've never LIVED!"

Voldemort made a face. "I don't know. It looks unnaturally colored.

Harry laughed. "It doesn't matter! Just eat some!"

Voldemort cautiously picked up one of the crunchy orange chips and slowly placed it inside his mouth. He made a face as he chewed.

"What do ya think, Tommy?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I think I want to know how to get this strange orange powder off of my fingers."

"Why, you lick it of course," Ron said. "Harry taught me that. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer him. "You lick it off, see?" Harry stuck a finger in his mouth. When he pulled it, the cheese powder was gone.

Voldemort did the same. His eyes widened. "I declare we all eat Cheetos!"

Everyone else cautiously tried the strange, dry foods placed before them. They discovered all the best things, like potato chips, doritos, and cheerio's. (If you don't like any of these things, replace it with your favorite snack food, cuz these all rock!)

When they had all finished eating the unhealthy foods, Harry scanned his eyes across the long list of games.

"Hey, have any of you ever played 'Never have I ever?'" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, shocked. "Harry, you know that's a drinking game!"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Any old drink will do. It's just FUNNIER with alcohol..."

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"Anyways! Who wants to play?"

"Everyone does," Voldemort decided.

"Yes," said Bellatrix. "Our Lord is correct."

Voldemort sidled away from her. "Of course I am. Now go sit by the Weasley boy. You're frightening me, Bellatrix."

Her face fell as she dejectedly trudged to Ron's side. He immediately gravitated closer.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I love this game! Okay, here's how you play." He took one of Hermione's bottles of water and a glass he'd previously used for veritaserum, and filled it up. He filled one for Hermione as well.

"Okay, what you do," Harry explained, "Is say something that you've never done. If the other person has done it, they take a drink of whatever they've got. I'll go first, Hermione. Never have I ever had braces."

Hermione took a sip from her water. "But only for a little while! I had them remover before coming to Hogwarts. I couldn't very well go to the orthodontist at a magical school."

"Thanks for explaining," Harry said sarcastically. "Anyways, that's how the game goes. Whoever finishes their drink first wins. Got it?"

He filled glasses for the occupants of the room, and refilled Hermione's.

"Alright," he said, grinning. "Let's do this. Never have I ever..."

To be continued...

*smirk*


	12. Never Have I Ever part 2

Disclaimer! I never do these because I forget...I have it in my summary though! I think that should be valid.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Harry glared fiercely at Blaise, who had so rudely interrupted him.

"Yes, Zabini?" he said. Which was "Yes, Zabini," but it was also "Shut the frick up and never interrupt me again, tard."

"You can't play this game without getting intoxicated, it just wouldn't be the same," he explained, shrinking only a little under the angry gaze of the famous Gryffindor.

Harry hated to admit that he was absolutely correct.

"I have to object to my students drinking under my supervision," Snape announced.

Harry shrugged as he began pawing through Hermione's bag. "We're all of age, and you're not my teacher anymore," he said, pulling out a bottle.

"Aha! This has about the same affect as Muggle alcohol. It fits-these are Muggle games."

Without warning, the rather large, gold bottle was slipped from Harry's hand.

"I will not allow it."

Harry leaned back his head to find Voldemort glaring down at him.

Harry crossed his arms. "You're the worst big brother ever," he pouted.

"I'm only looking out for you!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

The others watched the fight play out with mild amusement.

"Look at it this way!" Harry finally stated, standing to eye level with his "brother." "If Bellatrix drinks enough, maybe she'll get with Ron and leave you alone!"

Voldemort contemplated this for a few moments.

"Okay, you win," he said quickly, returning the bottle to Harry, who grinned once it was again in his possession.

He poured a glass for everyone (a few extra drops in the glass of a pouting Bellatrix-you know, for his brother) and returned to his seat.

"Now then," Harry began again. "Never have I ever...died."

Everyone gave him a strange look as they sat without drinking.

Voldemort drank. "If it weren't for my Horcruxes, I'd be dead several times."

"I'm just trying to get you a head start, there, mate," Harry said. "Let's go around the circle."

Ginny looked up from her glass. "Oh, that's me. Never have I ever...used a Muggle 'cell phone.'"

Harry, Hermione, Cho, and Parvati drank.

"Come on, this is boring," Harry said. "Kick it up!"

Next was Blaise. "Never have I ever been afraid of spiders."

All of the girls (except Bellatrix) and Harry drank.

Voldemort stared at him. He shrugged. "What can I say? There icky."

Next came Draco.

"Forever have I never-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "it's 'never have I ever.'"

"Flever have I ever?"

"No, never have I ever!"

"Forever clever?"

"Never-"

"For-"

"I-"

"Never-"

"Ever-"

"Cucumber-"

"Cucumber?" Harry finally broke the chain. "What the bloody hell are you on, Malfoy? Honestly, who drugged him?"

"I'm on love!" he announced giddily.

They stared at him blankly.

"Forever have I severed my fingers and toes!" He announced.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's a legit thing. I have never cut off a finger or a toe."

No one else had, it appeared, either.

Next came Luna Lovegood. "Never have I ever punished someone."

Lucius, Snape, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron took big gulps from their drinks, Snape's more than than Voldemort.

"It's a hobby," Snape said.

That's when Harry noticed something.

"Hermione, I'll save you!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. He launched himself across the circle and landed on Hermione's back. "You bat! What are you doing, pulling out her hair for some creepy potion of yours? You sick-"

Harry found himself on his back after a swipe at the back of the head from Snape.

"Hey, you can't abuse your students like that!" Harry protested, attempting to right himself.

"As you so blatantly pointed out earlier, I am no longer your teacher, but I am a bit higher than you in the Order, giving me rights to whatever I feel like doing." He glared evilly at Harry. "And if you must know, Hermione likes it when I stroke her hair."

Harry's eyes bulged out of her head. "Since when did you stop stuttering when calling her by her first name? This is madness!"

"This is Hogwarts," Snape replied vehemently. "Anyways, that's besides the point."

"The point is that Snape is a horrible pedophile!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione spat. "And you being with Bellatrix wouldn't make her one? Besides, like Harry said, we're all of age, we can do what we want."

"Hermione," Ron said, ignoring her perfectly valid argument. "It's like a thirty year age difference! He was almost married when you were born! He's old enough to be your grandfather!"

"I don't care!" Hermione yelled. She buried her face in Snape's shoulder.

He squeezed his arm around her shoulder and smirked at Ron, who glared.

Draco looked around awkwardly. "Can we get back to the game now, please?"

...

Hey! Sorry it's been a bit. I feel like I say sorry a lot...

Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews! I'd love to reply to all of them, but fan-fiction hasn't been allowing me to recently!

I'll have another chapter posted soon! And for those of you reading my Life Project sequel, that'll be up and ready soon as well. I have a lot of end of the year exams and projects, not to mention TWO speeches in my speech class due for presenting in the next two weeks, so please be patient! I'll have a lot more time for writing during the summer!

Stay tuned! ^.^


	13. Never Have I Ever part 3

Omg people! I frigging love your reviews! As you know, I write this on my iPod, so I'm sitting here writing this on the bus so I don't forget to reply! Every review I just got made my day. I love the review from some anonymous person who counted out exactly how old Hermione could be if Snape was her grandpa! Haha! I love ALL of you and wish I could send you all PMs but fanfiction won't allow me to log in!

But seriously, Megan? (Eboni j. Donahue). You counted the exact paragraph? You couldn't have, like, just told me I accidentally said "There" instead of "They're?" ps that drives me nuts, too.

This message is obnoxiously long already, but I just want you to know that I appreciate every last review, and I loved reading even the ones I didn't mention!

And to the person who dislikes the pairings but loves my story, thanks! You rock! (I don't like a lot of them either. It's the people I ask for pairing ideas who do this to me.)

Let the story commence!

...

"Fine," Harry grumbled, leaving his area on the floor and seating himself in his previous spot. "Lucius, your turn."

Lucius picked his glass up from off of the floor. "Never have I ever purposely disobeyed the Dark Lord."

Only a couple, namely the Gryffindor's, drank.

"My own brother," Voldemort sighed.

Harry patted his shoulder. "I didn't know you then like I do now, mate," he said. "It's Snapey's turn!"

"Stop twisting my name, Potter," Snape said. "Never have I ever hit a girl."

The girls and Voldemort drank.

"My own brother!" Harry cried, repeating what Voldemort had said earlier, looking on horrified at Voldemort.

He shrugged. "No exceptions. Besides, she deserved it."

Bellatrix suspiciously backed an inch or two away from the circle.

Next was Hermione. "Never have I ever drank alcohol outside of a formal event."

A surprising amount drank.

"Ginny?" Ron exclaimed as if she'd murdered their parents.

"Oh, shut it, Ronald, you drank too."

Ron grumbled angrily.

"She has a point," Bellatrix intoned.

Ron glared at her, but only for a minute. Which was strange, because he seemed to be glaring a lot lately.

"Draco Malfoy, you will be thoroughly punished when we get home," Lucius stated.

"Yes, father," he replied.

Harry was too excited about him getting in trouble to remind him that he'd recently moved out.

Next the turn went to Ron.

"Do a good one, Ron!" Harry said. "This is getting boring!"

Ron thought for a moment. "Never have I ever cheated on a girlfriend."

"How many girlfriends could you have possibly had, Weasely?" Draco exclaimed. He was standing for some reason by now, and carving his name on this with a pencil. But he drank from his cup.

He wasn't the only one. Snape, Harry, and Voldemort drank as well.

"You had a girlfriend, Tommy?" Harry said.

"Of course, I was irresistible," Voldemort said coolly.

"Back when you had hair and a nose, of course," Harry said, wrinkling his own nose.

Voldemort glared. "Of course," he said.

"Never have I ever failed to believe in the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

No one drank.

"I'm glad you all believe in me," Voldemort said happily.

It was now Cho's turn, but she had drank the entire contents of her cup and was laying unconscious on the floor. So the moved on to Parvati.

"Um..." she said shyly.

"Go on," Harry said kindly. Ginny saw he looked happy when he watched Parvati and glared daggers at the timid girl.

"Never have I ever been in love."

Ginny, Ron, Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Blaise drank.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He took the smallest sip from his cup. "Happy?"

"Not really," she said under her breath.

Luna watched and felt the toned chaos beneath the surface of everything being said, and she was enjoying it like nothing else.

It was finally the Dark Lord's turn. "Never have I ever killed someone that wasn't worth killing!" He declared.

"I'll drink to that!" Harry exclaimed. "But if I did, then I would be a murderer!"

The only person to drink was Snape.

Hermione looked at him, horrified. "The Dark Lord's orders," he assured.

It wasn't very reassuring.

The circle had returned to Harry. By now, everyone was at least a little tipsy, some more than others, and because of Harry's previous sleep deprived high, and the fact that he had only eaten junk food in the past couple of days, he was feeling pretty good right now.

"Never have I ever ran through a Muggle store with a mop tied to my arm and a cape tied to my legs screaming "ANCHOVIES!""

There was dead silence, until Ron, blushing, took a big gulp of his drink.

"I hate you, Harry," he said as laughter filled the room.

"The feeling is mutual," Harry exclaimed, holding up his glass as if to toast.

"You guys still in for this game? Because I'm beginning to grow bored with it, and I'd like to see what would happen if we all played twister after downing the rest of our drinks."

The laughter ceased as everyone stared at Harry.

"That..." Said Blaise, "is a BRILLIANT idea!"

Despite his anger, Harry smiled. "I knew I liked you in some part of my heart!" Harry exclaimed, holding up his cup to Blaise's. He poured the contents down his throat, as did Blaise.

"I'll go get the mat," Harry said, tripping off towards the box of games, still rested on the table.

...

I know, I know. Never Have I Ever was very short, but I'm the author so what I say goes!

Just kidding.

It's actually the characters. It's like they take over your brain and take up residence in there. It's like you're writing, and they're like, "No, I would never say that, not even if you made me so sleep deprived and going insane. So think of something new, now!" And with that, I couldn't really think of much else to add! D: It'd help if my reviewers asked me what they want... *hint* *hint*

Anyways, twister does go out to one of my reviewers!

I love you all, and please remember to review so I remember to update!


	14. Drunken Twister

theskaterbug gave me my 100th review on this story! You've brightened my day! :D

Hello! I hope you like my chapter. I had fun writing it. ^-^

...

Harry allowed Cho to control the spinner.

"We're gonna go everyone at once!" Harry announced.

"Left hand on green," Cho said sleepily.

Everyone complied. Once everyone stepped on the mat, it granted them a kindness by increasing in size to allow for all patrons of the game to play.

"Right foot green!"

Some players found they were not as young as they had been hoping they were, while some found they could have been a gymnast if they hadn't got themselves pulled into the war. Several people also found themselves in a quite awkward position. With everyone bent over, they found themselves too close to people they didn't need to see so much of. Voldemort was stuck with his face almost stuck in Ron Weasley's armpit. Ron was staring at Bellatrix's chest. Bellatrix wished desperately that her dresses weren't so low cut. Blaise was making a bridge, as Ginny was beneath him. He was very shaky from the non alcoholic, alcohol feeling potion, and was terrified he might fall on her. Ginny was staring at the butt of her best friend, Hermione Granger, who was staring at the butt of her new boyfriend, Severus Snape. Severus was holding himself in a half, one-armed pushup pose beneath the Patil girl. Luna was bent in a very awkward and tight way, one leg in the air, one arm out to keep her balance. Draco felt sick as his cheek was shoved against his fathers-ahem-bottom cheek. And Harry Potter was posed belly-up in a strange sort of hip-hop position, so placed so he could keep an eye on Blaise. He didn't want that creep to do anything funny.

"Spin the thing!" Harry called.

Cho flicked the spinner. "Right hand on red!"

Everyone tipsily adjusted their positions.

"Left hand yellow!"

Again, people began to twist around each other and their own limbs to keep from falling over.

But, to no avail. The first person to fall was Ginny Weasley, whose shaky hands failed her. She fell face first as she collapsed beneath Blaise. She landed on his hand. He cried out in pain, as did she, because of the spell that meant she endured whatever physical pain she inflicted on others.

Then, Ginny's foot flew up and kicked Harry in the back. His arms twisted as he shouted, his arms searing, but he managed to stay up.

"Thanks for that, Ginny," he slurred angrily, hissing as his arms began to throb.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry!" she cried as she tried to slither out from beneath Blaise, her hand, spine, and arms pouring pain off in waves. "And you, Blaise!"

She pulled herself from the mat and curled up in the corner, watching the hilarity ensue as she sat, upset and hurt.

Cho flicked the spinner once more. "Left foot on yellow!"

People sighed in relief as they were finally able to put down their leg. But there was a bit of a problem for some of them. Lucius was standing like a dog on all fours, but his left foot was up by his right hand, and he couldn't hold it much longer. He fell back, landing roughly on his son's face, causing his own neck to snap fast to the side, eliciting a hiss. Draco had been standing with his bottom straight up in the air, not crouching to avoid being pushed farther into his own fathers arse, and so that his own wasn't shoved into Luna's face. But as he tumbled and found himself pinned beneath his father, his bare foot flew up, kicking Luna in the chest, sending her flying from the mat. He'd knocked the wind out of himself in that way. Lucius immediately stood up.

"Draco, son, are you alright?"

Before he could answer, Harry burst into raucous, drunken laughter.

It slowly began to grow, and people were finding it hard to stay in their awkward positions. Bellatrix was standing backwards, one leg over the redheads back, her arms criss-crossed in front of his backside. Ron stood beneath her with one leg up in between his arms, the other straight behind him and between Bellatrix's crossed arms. Harry's head was in between Voldemort's arms, staring up at his chin as he stood in a crab walk form. Lord Voldemort stood as if he were a dog, Potter's head just beneath his own. Hermione's face was so close to Snape's that she could feel his breathing. It would have been more romantic, had she not been hallucinating about unicorns the whole time, and if her foot wasn't in between his arms, and her other leg wasn't wrapped around Parvati's arms.

Draco angrily stood. "I'm fine, father," he snapped. He turned to Luna, who was gasping for the air that had been lost when she fell back. "I'm so sorry, Luna!" He exclaimed. He pulled Luna to her feet, and, in his drunken stupor, he kissed her as hard as he could.

The two retreated to the other side of the room, where they continued with their business.

The other's continued laughing ridiculously at nothing in particular. The next to go down was Hermione, who fell into Snape, kissing him violently.

"You're my unicorn, Snape!" She cried as she launched herself at him, kissing him harder.

"I don't know what that means but I don't care!" Snape exclaimed when Hermione came up for air. She attacked his lips once more.

When she'd jumped forward, her ankle locked on Parvati's arms, pulling her down. She begrudgingly left the mat.

"Ew!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Get a room!" Harry cried, trying to cover his eyes in Voldemort's armpit.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Ron barked.

"You'd better not!" Bellatrix yelled from above him.

He cringed. But she was so hot when she was like this...

Which was, well, always.

"And be careful!" Harry yelled. "Don't bruise Parvati!"

Parvati's eyes snapped to Harry, whose face was buried in the Dark Lord's underarms. If she hadn't been so terrified of Voldemort, she would have launched herself at Harry, just like all of the other couples seemed to be doing.

Now there were only a few contestants left in the game. These included Harry, Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Ron.

"Right hand on yellow!" Cho announced.

Ron and Bellatrix both tried to move at the same time, she moving back and underneath him, he forward and in-between her arms. This caused Bellatrix to somersault over him and land hard on her back. Ron fell down. The impact of his fall caused his face to fall down and his lips to connect with hers.

When this happened, the spell he'd seemed to have been under completely vanished.

"I kissed a disgusting evil woman!" Ron cried, scrambling away from her. But not quickly enough, as Bellatrix managed to have enough time to punch him in the face. This caused her own cheek to sport an angry bruise, and she moaned in dissatisfaction. "You'll pay for this when we get out of here, Weasley!" She shrieked.

Meanwhile, Harry had flipped over beneath Voldemort. They were still in the game!

But not for long. "Right hand on red!"

Voldemort scanned the whole mat quickly, searching for a red spot to place his hand. He had caught on easily to the game. Maybe drinking made him smarter? Yeah, that had to be it. He would be picking up enough alcohol for him and his Death Eaters if he ever escaped from this awful place.

Finally, he found the only red spot within reaching distance.

"I refuse!" He cried. "I will not be subject to such humiliation!"

"What's wrong, Tom?" Harry pushed out, as he twisted himself in a very interesting way...

"I will not place my face in such a disturbing position! I won't do it!"

"Then don't," Harry said. "And I win!"

"Never!"

And so he did it. Voldemort put his face in Harry Potter's man spot.

Harry screeched and fell down. "Get away from me, creep!" He screamed. "Incest! Snake-cest! Ew!"

"I won!" Cried Voldemort as Harry writhed in disgust on the floor.

And so that put an end to one of their most difficult games yet.

"What should we play now, Harry?"

They were all lying down, waiting for the "alcohol" to leave their systems. It was leaving them in particularly good moods.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry replied. "Let me just look at the full list of games."

He sorted through the list just filled with every teenage party game ever invented.

Finally, he looked up from his page. "We're going to play The Greatest Story Ever Told. Get ready for the best story telling session of your life."

...

Ah, twister. I have actually never legitly played this game...so this is how my story turned out.

I have, on the other hand, played the greatest story ever told, which is amazing, and will be awesome to write about! Yes!

*strikes super pose*

So yeah! I'm running out of ideas! I still have my list, but I want options! Give me options! I'm too tired to say please!

But not to tired to say "please" when I say "Please review!" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I miss good reviews.

I don't write for them. I love writing. I would be just fine not posting my stories, but when I do, I want reviews to make me happy!

Got that, people? I don't just write for reviews! I write cuz it makes ME happy.

So there.

Good day.

Ps, a friend of mine's mom passed and I just found out. I'd just like to say that Amanda, I'm so sorry, and I'll be here for you. I don't think you're reading this...you don't read...but I'm here! (-.-)


	15. The Greatest Story Ever Told

Hey! So here's how this is going to work. They're each going to write a sentence, passing clockwise. They're circle goes like this, starting with Harry and going left-1Harry, 13Voldemort,12 Blaise, 11Lucius, 10Cho, 9Bellatrix, 8Ron, 7Parvati, 6Ginny,5 Hermione, 4Snape, 3Luna, 2Draco. Please do not ask why I started at one and then went backwards...I don't even know...I made it go counterclockwise...fail. You will see numbers by their names. In the completed versions of the stories, the number in front of the sentence that matches the name is the sentence that person wrote. You should probably write down the names and numbers (in number order!) so that when you're reading you can just refer to that. Get it? Good.

So this chapter is probably really boring, but do you know how long it took me to write those stories? A LONG TIME. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless, and I sure did have fun thinking up these very creative stories.

...

"This is a really easy game," Harry said as he handed everybody a pencil. "What you do is you write a sentence, then hand the paper to the next person and the next person continues off of that. When everyone is done, we have a story!"

"That sounds lame," Draco said, holding tightly to Luna's hand.

"I think you're the lame one this time," Harry said, his eyes narrowed. "So we'll do every other person gets to start."

He handed a piece of paper to Himself, Voldemort, Hermione, Bellatrix, Luna, Parvati, and Lucius. Anyone he didn't have a reason to hate, except Cho, who was just irritating.

"Everyone write a sentence when I say go!" Harry announced. "And...go!"

Harry looked down at his paper and wrote "1Once upon a time, a handsome boy named Harry Potter killed an irritating boy named Blaise Zabini."

Then he passed the paper to Draco and took the paper Voldemort had written on. It read, "13A snake-like god, Lord Voldemort, was ruler of the world.1 So Harry Potter asked if he might be able to rule the land with him."

And he passed on the paper.

He didn't get a paper this time, but next he got a paper started by Lucius, next Blaise, and then Voldemort.

It now said, "11There once was a man named Lucius Malfoy, who had the silkiest hair in the entire world.12 His hair was magical, and so many sought to cut it off so that Lucius could no longer rule the world with his magical hair. 13 Lord Voldemort demanded that he hand the magic hair over. 1 Not only would it allow him to rule the world, but it covered his scaly baldness."

There was silence as the papers were passed. Harry found great joy in putting people down and raising himself on a higher pedestal. Many feelings were relayed in these stories. Harry found out who certain people hated, who certain people loved, everything. By the end, he had quite a bit of dirt on everyone.

"Everyone pass the finished papers to me with the name of whoever started it on the top!" Harry said.

When he had all of them, he stood. "The first one I started, and it went to Draco and around. Ahem.

1Once upon a time, a handsome boy named Harry Potter killed an irritating boy named Blaise Zabini. 2Blaise's best friend Draco Malfoy sought to avenge his friends death by asking the beautiful Dragon Fairy for help. 3The Dragon fairy told him the only thing that could help him was the tear of a Snorlumped Gizzlebat. 4So Draco asked the brilliant Potions Master where he could find one. 5The kind, beautiful potions master was kind enough to give him just what he needed. 6So he took the tear to the great, all-powerful, gorgeous Ginevra of the Weasleys and asked how he could get the tear to Harry Potter; for she was angry he killed Blaise, and did not think he was irritating. 7Ginny told him that tHe best way to do it would be to put it in his tea, but her humble maid Parvati thought Harry deserved to live. 8But Draco didn't care, and snuck the tear into Harry's tea, for the greater good. 9The tear caused Potter's insides to turn to fire, and his eyes to melt and his heart to pump poison through his veins." Here, Harry looked up at Bellatrix, who had written that particular line. She looked smug and proud. "Harsh. Anyways: 10Cho thought that was gross, and so she cleaned up Harry's remains and buried them. 11Lucius was very proud of his son for finishing the deed. 12So he threw a party to remember the great Blaise, and to bash Harry Potter. 13This displeased the Dark Lord, so he crucio'd them all to their deaths. The end."

"Well, I didn't like that one at all," Blaise commented. "I died!"

"So did I!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I killed all of you," Voldemort said smugly.

Harry sighed. "Alright. Tommy started this one. 13A snake-like god, Lord Voldemort, was ruler of the world. 1So Harry Potter asked if he might be able to rule the land with him. 2The Dark Lord agreed, but the great knight Draco thought this was a terrible choice. 3The Dragon Fairy gold him, though, to see how all would play out. 4The potions master came to the Dark Lord asking him permission to court a pretty girl. 5And the Dark Lord agreed, for he could see how in love the two were. 6But the girls best friend thought he was rather too old, and begged the Dark Lord to change his mind."

"The Dark Lord does not listen to anyone who contradicts his opinion!" Voldemort exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you have questions or comments, please save them for the end."

Voldemort grumbled and crossed his arms as he leaned back into his seat. "Oh, don't worry. I'll have plenty of comments for the end."

"7But he enquired the opinion of His young maid, and she said any age was capable of love. 8The boy who really loved the more than just pretty girl was upset that Harry had allowed the Dark Lord to agree, and he tried to kill him. 9The beautiful witch Bellatrix helped, and together they mutilated the Potter boy. 10 Cho thought that was gross, and so she cleaned up Harry's remains and buried them. 11But this didn't stop the pretty girl from marrying the Potions Master, and his best friend got to be the best man. 12Blaise partied all night with the pretty girl's friend Ginny, just to spite the dead Harry, and because he loved Ginny. The end."

Harry looked up from the paper. "I'm sensing a lot of hate aimed my way..."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said from where she was sitting on Snape's lap. "Don't take it personally. No one really likes famous people."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "This one is started by Lucius. 11There once was a man named Lucius Malfoy, who had the silkiest hair in the world. 12His hair was magical, so many sought to cut it off so that Lucius could no longer rule the world with his magical hair. 13Lord Voldemort demanded that he hand the magic hair over. 1Not only would it allow him to rule the world, but it covered his scaly baldness. 2But Lucius' son Draco had also inherited magic hair, so he challenged the Dark Lord to a duel to win back his fathers hair. 3The Dragon Fairy Luna would accompany him on this trip. 4The Potions Master gave Draco a potion to increase his strength, but warned him that he would die-for the Dark Lord was now invincible with his magic hair. 5Hermione the Great granted him one wish. 6His wish was that when he ruled the world, everyone would know what they wanted. 7Parvati thought this a very wise wish, but it had flaws. 8Ron the Magnificent told him he was foolish-he should have wished the hair back. 9And Bellatrix killed Draco to protect her love, who bestowed her with a kiss. 10Cho thought this was gross and pulled them apart. The end."

"Bellatrix, when we get out I will kill you," Voldemort said simply.

"Why?" she whispered innocently.

"Voldemort does not "bestow kisses.""

She looked dejectedly at her lap.

"Awkward..." Harry sang, picking up the next paper. "Oh, here, this should cheer you up, Bellatrix. This is the one you started. 9Bellatrix Lestrange was the only loyal death eater, so the Dark Lord granted her special powers. 10She used them to make Cho Chang prettier than she already is. 11But she used her powers for good, so Lucius stole them to help the Dark Lord's cause. 12He shared his powers with Blaise Zabini, so that they could aide in the killing if Potter. 13Voldemort took the powers-he was only allowed to be all-powerful. 1He gave less than all-powerful powers to Harry Potter, his best friend and brother. 2Draco also got a hold of these powers and used them to make a magical wedding for himself and Luna the Dragon Fairy. 3It was decorated with the horns of Snarkles. 4It was a double wedding for the Potions Master and the most beautiful girl in the world. 5She was ecstatic. 6But if Ginny couldn't be happy, then no one could-she harnessed this power and blew the couples up. 7Parvati cried-this was a very sad day. 8Ron was sad-he was the one who really loved Hermione. The end."

"That didn't cheer me up at all," Bellatrix announced.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione exclaimed. "I'm with Snape now, and you just need to deal with it."

It was Ron's turn to stare into his lap unhappily.

"And now, it's time for the story started by the beautiful Parvati!" Harry shouted.

Parvati blushed and looked into her lap, but happily.

Ginny looked at Harry wildly. "Wh-Harry?"

"I think there's a draft, I keep hearing the wind blow my name," Harry said.

"A draft through what window, Potter?" Blaise snickered.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're window, so shut up."

Blaise put up his hands, mock-defensively.

"Shut up and listen to the story. 7Once upon a time, a girl loved a boy who didn't notice her. 8The boy wasn't mean, just had a short attention span. 9He didn't notice anyone, not even when they gave all of the hints in the world. 10Even when they'd tried every trick in the book. 11So the girls decided to attack the boys that refused to notice them. 12They learned horrible hexes. 13Hexes only the most evil people know. 1Hexes that did unspeakable things. 2The girls weren't mean, though; just fed up. 3The hexes made the boys notice the girls. 4But this was their revenge: now, they paid no attention to the boys they secretly loved. 5This was the greatest revenge of all. The end." Harry scanned over the paper once more. "This sounds like a cry for help. You girls need counselling.

"Alright, here's Hermione's: 5There was once a very smart girl who fell in love with the potions master. 6Her best friend thought it was weird, but was supportive of their love. 7They were planning a very beautiful wedding. 8But Ron, the man who really loved her, destroyed their plans. 9Bellatrix helped, because she understood and ruining happiness is very fun. 10Cho helped clean the mess. 11Lucius was very sorry-he was the best man. 12Blaise was sad because the bride was his girlfriend's best friend. 13Voldemort was proud more and more people were ruining happiness. 1Harry chided his brother, but was mad Blaise was sad-he didn't have the right. 2Draco felt sorry for his godfather Snape, and gave him a present. 3It was a cat. 4And the potions master said-"Screw all of you!"-and he and the smartest, prettiest girl eloped. The end."

"Aw!" Hermione exclaimed, burying her face in Snape's neck.

"Ew!" Ron exclaimed.

"A cat?" Draco asked Luna.

She shrugged. "It seemed like a reasonable gift."

"We've got one more!" Harry exclaimed. "Luna's. It's rather short. Ahem: 3There once was a family of nargles. 4Right...5Looney Lovegood strikes again...6I believe they're friendly. 7What's a nargle? 8Who knows? 9Huh? 10Cho swept the nargles under the rug-they watched Harry and her kiss under the mistletoe! 11I'm confused. 12Er... 13Voldemort wants to know how you know what that is! 1What the heck kind of story is this, anyways? 2My girlfriends, Potter, shut your face! The end."

"I'd just like to point out," Harry said, "I was writing, not speaking those words."

He set down the paper.

"Well," said Luna. "That's not how I imagined that story at all!"

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, strange draft that speaks words," Harry said. "Let me check the list for the next game!"

Harry scanned the page and found one with a promising title. "Let's play, 'What's in your milk?'"

"Pardon?" said Draco.

"Shut up, Draco, no one even likes you!"

And so the game commenced.

...

What's in your milk is a game recommended to me by TheRealAmuletDia. I have no idea how that will turn out, but I'll do my best. Let the creative confetti fly! (I don't like the word juices, so this is what I say).

So, whose do you think is the Greatest Story Ever? Go ahead and let me know in a review! And if there's a game you'd like to see, please, please, PLEASE! let me know!

See you guys later!

Ps, I wrote this while I was camping just to make you all happy. :) I noticed I was getting a lot of knew readers, and wanted to keep everyone enthralled!

K bye now!


	16. What's in Your Milk?

Hey, guys! Well, I was looking over my original game choices...and it appears we are nearing the end of my wonderful story. :( I'm actually near tears here. This was, like, my second story! I really can't remember if it was this one or Life Project, but it really doesn't matter that much because I love them both!

Anyways, the games I originally had...very difficult to write. And they wouldn't be all that funny, I don't think.

So, I think I've got maybe two more chapters after this in me, and then an epilogue. But other than that...:(

You'll just have to keep an eye out for my other "funny" stories, I guess. I've got one I call "the writer." It's just an idea so far, and kind of similar to this, but not completely. If you like this, you'll like that.

Anyways, on with the chapter! :)

...

"Who wants to be the answerer first?" Harry asked loudly.

It must have been nearing nightfall already, for they were all nearly starving to death, and Harry was getting tired once more. That coupled with the potion that just did not want to wear out of Harry's blood, he was being a bit odd, as was per usual.

"I guess I'll do it," Draco said, still offended that Harry dare tell him that no one liked him.

"Good," Harry said. "You're job is easy. Answer every question with the same answer, and don't laugh or you lose. Everyone else, ask him a question that the answer would make sense, until he finally starts to crack. Draco! What's in your milk?"

He shrugged. "Blood."

Harry cringed. "Okay... What's red?"

"Blood?" Draco said as a question.

"What's pouring from your eyes as you scream in agony?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Blood."

"What's in your pants?" Harry asked him, really into the game.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Blood."

"What do you like most about Hermione?" Ginny said, speaking up.

"Blood."

"What is Ron choking on?" Snape piped up.

The look on Ron's face was enough to make a dead person laugh.

And that's what made Draco laugh.

"You lose!" Harry exclaimed, bursting into an odd happy dance.

"That's not fair!" Draco exclaimed. "Ron's face looked like he got hit by a truck! It was hilarious!"

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, you know you're ugly," Harry snapped at him. He shut up immediately. "And it doesn't matter! You laughed! Who wants to be next?"

"Me!" Cho exclaimed.

But it was pointless. As soon as Harry asked "What's in your milk?" She burst into ridiculously obnoxious laughter, and they disqualified her for being an idiot.

They decided that Harry should be next.

"Harry," Hermione asked. "What's in your milk?"

"Tom!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who's absolutely amazing?" Voldemort asked smugly.

"Tom," Harry said, grinning and nudging the man in question. If he could be called a man. His species was questionable.

"Who is almighty?" Bellatrix grovelled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Tom, of course."

"Who's flying like a monkey?" Snape asked.

Harry almost laughed at the sound of Snape's deadpan voice saying such a thing, but he resisted the urge and answered, "Tom!"

"Be cautious, everyone," Voldemort said, glaring at Snape, who gave a sarcastic smile and turned back to Hermione, whose face had become quite animated as she watched the game.

"Who's performing a strip dance?" She shouted.

"Tom!"

"Who can't sing?" Lucius asked.

"Why, Lucius!"

"Tom!"

"Who's in your bed?" Ron muttered, picking at the rubber edges of a desk.

"Tom!" Harry was about to crack.

"Who loves riding llamas under rainbows?" Draco asked him, grinning.

Harry finally laughed. "Tom, I never would have guessed!"

"I will kill you and all you love," the angry snake said, glaring evilly at the blonde boy sitting across from him.

"Aw, lighten up!" Harry exclaimed. "Hermione, you're next!"

"Yes!" She cried. Out of everyone, she had been most affected by the potion they'd each taken.

"Hermione, what's in your milk?" Draco asked her.

"Waffles?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay then! What enjoy dancing with Parvati?"

Parvati looked up, surprised anyone had mentioned her name.

Hermione choked before answering, "Waffles."

"What do you enjoy wearing?" Lucius asked.

"Waffles!"

"What are in your pants?" Harry questioned. That seemed to be his favourite question so far.

"Waffles," Hermione said, suppressing a snicker.

"What will kill Harry?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Waffles!"

Hermione was good at this. Nothing could crack her. Finally, Voldemort asked, "What have green mullets and sing hit muggle tunes on their Sunday drives?"

It wasn't THAT funny, but with the previous questions asked, Hermione felt herself bursting into raucous laughter.

The game went on for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the turn was Severus'.

"What's in your pants?" Harry asked without even registering what he had said.

"Hands," Snape replied immediately. "Wait, what did you ask me?"

It dawned on everyone what they had just said. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Sorry!" Harry exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention! I think I'm getting-"

Before he could tell them what he was "Getting," he had fallen over, deep asleep.

They stared at the passed out boy, laying in the centre of their circle.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione exclaimed. "Who wants to play Sleep Talk?"

"What's that?" Blaise whispered, not wanting to wake Harry. He liked him better asleep.

"We talk to sleeping people and try to get them to talk back!" Hermione said, whispering as well.

"But only Harry's asleep," Ginny pointed out.

"We'll have some fun with him first," Hermione said, waving her off. "Then I'll get us all something to drink, and slip a sleeping potion into some of the drinks. Whoever is awake at the end gets to have all of the fun!"

"Cool!" Draco exclaimed.

"I hope I don't fall asleep," Ron mumbled. "People always make fun of my sleep talking."

Hermione noted that she'd need to make sure he got one of the sleeping draught drinks. This could be quite entertaining, couldn't it?

Hermione was calling the shots now.

...

Shorter chapter! Sorry guys. :( I hope you enjoyed it anyways! *she asks hopefully*

I love this game. I only discovered it when it was recommended, but I play it all of the time now! It's a blast, I definitely recommend it to everyone!

I always lose.

:/

Bye!


	17. Sleep Talk

Hello! Only a few more chapters...:( I haven't quite decided how many yet, but I will do my best to make these final chapters the best I can!

Thank you so much to those who love my story so much that they sent huge lists of games, but I think I've had them play all of the games you're able to write about with it still being funny. But don't fret. I recently got a review saying that there aren't very many funny Harry Potter stories on fanfiction. Now, I don't really think this is _true_-I have read some pretty hilarious stories on this site-but I am also in the process of writing another story sort of like this one, sort of not, and I hope you like that one! I think I might have mentioned it in a previous chapter.

After I'm finished with this story, if it manages to reach 150 reviews-I currently have 132-then I'll post a preview of that one as the final chapter. It's called the Writer, and I think that if you liked this one, then you'll enjoy that one. ^^

So, here we go, with "Sleep Talk."

...

Hermione sat beside Harry's head. He was already pretty steadily asleep, but not deep enough that he wouldn't be able to dream-or hear what they had to say.

"Harry..."

He twitched in his sleep and made a small sound. Hermione giggled and motioned for the others to come closer.

"Harry Potter?"

"Meh?"

"It's...Dumbledore. I have a question for you."

"Meh..."

"Would you like to borrow my pink robes for graduation?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Why, Harry," Hermione said, trying not to giggle. "I always thought you loved my robes."

"Pretty..."

It was muffled, but it was unmistakeable what he'd said.

Hermione had to muffle her own laughter to keep from laughing.

"Do you like my robes, Harry?" This came from Draco, who was quite amused by seeing his enemy so vulnerable that he could ask him anything and his subconscious mind would reply truthfully.

"Very beautiful, sir..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Did you know that my undergarments match?"

"I did, sir..."

Hermione burst into silent laughter. "What?" She whispered to Snape.

He shrugged. "I'd be more concerned about how Harry knows. I do Dumbledore's laundry."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her new lover, but didn't reply. "Harry. How do you feel about Ron?"

Ron's ears perked up in anticipation for Harry's answer, but he was sorely disappointed.

Harry's face scrunched up as he muttered, "Bloody twat."

Ron's face fell, especially at the laughter of everyone around him.

"Perfect...Lestrange...for..."

Though his words were inside-out, everyone got the gist of what he was saying. They laughed at the face's of the two who had been so deeply insulted. Ron and Bellatrix, according to Harry, were destined for each other.

It was now Voldemort's turn. "You will stop calling me Tom."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not hypnotized! He's asleep!"

Voldemort ignored her. "You will stop calling me Tom, and you will kill Dumbledore."

"Let's get some other people asleep, Potter's boring me," Draco announced getting to his feet.

Hermione nodded and got everyone's glasses together, filling them each with something different. Each one now contained butterbeer she'd found deep in her bag, but a select few contained a simple sleeping draught. Not too much-if they fell too deeply asleep then they wouldn't be able to hear or speak.

She set a glass in front of everyone, eyes closed so she wouldn't know who was getting what. (She made sure to peak so she could make sure that Ron fell asleep).

In the end, it didn't matter who got what for Hermione, as she was the first to collapse.

Draco took a sip and nearly spat it back out. "Merlin, Granger, how old is this?" He wrinkled his nose. "Granger?"

He turned and found her lying on the floor next to Harry. He took a swift look around the room. Those who had fallen asleep were Harry, obviously, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Cho. Those who remained awake were Parvati, Luna, Snape, Blaise, Voldemort, and himself.

This would definitely be fun.

Draco took his pick of those who had fallen asleep, and decided that the funniest of everyone to speak to in their sleep would be Ginny, at least at the present moment. Blaise followed him to the read-headed Weaslette and they both crouched down by her head.

"Ginny...?"

The girl murmured something and turned over so she was instead facing Blaise.

"Ginny-muffin?" Blaise muttered quietly. A smile crept across Ginny's face.

"Harry-pie..."

The smile dropped from Blaise's face as if it had been slapped off and Draco burst out laughing, trying to keep it silent so as not to wake the sleep talkers.

"H-harry-pie?" Blaise stuttered.

Ginny's smile turned into a grin. "I-miss...you..."

Blaise was horrified. "What's wrong with this potion? That's not-"

"You just got burned, mate," Draco said, clutching his stomache. "Oi, Weasley, who's a better kisser, me or Potter?"

He had a smug smile set on his face as awaited the answer he already knew.

"Kiss me...Harry..." She breathed.

Draco was so shocked he couldn't even move, even as Blaise laughed so hard that he nearly fell on top of Draco.

But, we must remember that Blaise, Draco, and Ginny were not the only people to fall into this room, stuck playing strange games to pass the time, and quite possibly the rest of their lives if they weren't discovered soon and given proper food and water. It had already been almost two days, you see.

Anyways, that is quite besides the point.

Next, we shall watch what ensues when one Severus Snape and one Voldemort...Voldemort, decided to look into the mind of one Hermione Granger.

The two watched as Hermione twitched, already dreaming deeply. They looked at each other, and already knew what they would do.

The two being deeply studied in Legilimency, they pointed their wands and delved deeply into Hermione Granger's exceptionally complex mind to watch her dreams.

It wasn't exactly the object of the game, but it was just as good.

When they entered, they looked around, finding themselves standing in the library at Hogwarts.

"Typical Hermione," Snape said, sighing. He looked around to see if there was any changes to the library. She couldn't possibly be simply dreaming of reading away in the library.

The two crept through the library, afraid that if they made a noise inside Hermione's mind they might disturb her and be thrown out as she awoke.

The only difference they could find was that the title of each of the books was complete and utter gibberish, and that there was a strange, greenish colour hazing over everything in the room. The only things the same was that it was old and musty, and it was completely void of the students who would benefit the most from being there.

They made their way around the closest bookshelf to find another thing that wasn't any different. Hermione was curled up in a chair, deeply intranced in a book. Without a moment to really notice anything else, they watched as the book started on fire and Hermione, with absolutely no telling why, decided to step into the fire, which exploded all around them.

The scene was still blue for some odd reason, but they were no longer in the library. They were standing on a great cliff, and Hermione was wandering around on the top wearing a skimpy dress that Snape recalled seeing the girl on the cover of the apparently smut-filled book wearing.

The two watched as she knelt down and leaned far over the side of the cliff. Snape and Voldemort swiveled around so they could see what was at the bottom. It was Draco, Ron, Harry, Lucius, Voldemort, and Snape, all in a big steel cage hovering over a shark infested ocean.

She had one life preserver, and was obviously trying to decide who she should save. The two watching her make her decision had already decided who was out-Draco, the boy everyone figured she would one day find she actually loved, despite them being enemies, Ron, whom she hated at the moment, and Lucius, who she had no connection to at all.

The others would prove to be a bit more difficult. Harry was her best friend, and Snape she loved. Plus, Voldemort was her Lord.

Right?

Hermione looked exrememly conflicted, but, at the last moment, she dropped the life preserver for Snape, who was suddenly shirtless as he held on tight, and Hermione was miraculously able to lift his weight from the cage, enough for him to jumpe to the cliff wall and climb the rest of the way. When he jumped, the cage snapped, and the others fell to their doom.

"What?" Voldemort exclaimed. "You miserable mudblood! I am your Lord! How dare you let me fall to my doom!"

Hermione's gaze flickered to Voldemort, and in a second, they were surrounded by clouds and thrown from Hermione's dream.

Snape turned to Voldemort, smirking smugly. Voldemort glared ferociously and stalked off to a corner of the room.

With a swift glance around the room, one could see all of the taunting taking place as those awake were able to take advantage of the thoughts of those who slept.

There was uproarious laughter at those seated around Ron, who had suddenly burst into tears in his sleep.

Soon, though, everyone began dropping over from exhaustion and starvation and parched...ation.

They needed to get out of there. Yeah, badly.

...

Not too fond of the ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it. But, you know, I don't really care right now, as it's midnight and I'm all hopped up on Dr. Pepper and chocolate. It was delicious, by the way.

I'll probably regret writing this horrible ending in the morning, but whatever.

Hope you liked it. ^^


	18. The Finale

Well, everyone. Here it is. The final chapter of Muggle Games, my first real fanfiction. But worry not! I have a sequel already lined up for you guys! Keep an eye out for a story called "The Great Tubing Adventure." I think that if you liked this, then you'll definitely enjoy that!

...

People were slowly waking up once again, but no one felt good at all. They were starving and thirsty and tired and ill. With only a few bags of chips and some soda left over, some of them found themselves sick.

Hermione was curled up in Severus' lap, Luna was with Draco, Bellatrix and Ron were weakly glaring at each other, and Harry was talking to Voldemort. Lucius was listening as Ginny told him about her dream from the previous night, and how now she was completely confused on wether she wanted to be with Harry or Blaise. Blaise was sitting in a corner, glaring at everyone because Ginny refused to go near him. Cho and Parvati were sitting together, talking about the boys they liked and how they knew they were never going to get them.

Finally, Lucius sighed. "Weasley, just do what we did when we first got here. Close your eyes and whoever you fall on first is who you're meant to be with.

"But what if I fall on a girl or someone I don't like?" Ginny replied, crinkling her nose.

Lucius shrugged. "Then good luck with adaptation."

Ginny sighed and stood up. "You're right, Lucius. That's exactly what I have to do."

She closed her eyes and Lucius spun her around a few times. Ginny stumbled around for a few moments.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" Harry called. "She's going to fall!"

"Somebody catch her!" Blaise exclaimed.

Ginny' eyes still closed, gasped and opened them reflexively when she hit someone hard in the chest. She was staring into familiar green eyes.

"Harry!" She cried, burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Harry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can, love," Harry whispered. "I love you too much not to!"

Ginny laughed. "Yay! Oh, I'm so happy...but I don't feel so good..."

The lack of proper water and health food and sleep was beginning to take a toll on all of them. Ginny, though, was the first. She collapsed in Harry's arms, causing Harry, weak from the same conditions as Ginny, to fall over backwards at the sudden weight. He fell into Snape and Hermione, who ended up kicking Draco, causing him to fall with Luna on his chest. Everyone began tumbling, just like their game of Twister. And once everyone was on the floor, no one felt like moving.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry panted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied hoarsely.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Dying in this classroom..."

Several groans rose to the ceiling.

"Hey, guys?" Harry mumbled. "Never have I ever been this hungry, thirsty, or tired. Not even living with the Dursleys."

There were several mumbles of agreement, that none of them had ever felt this way, either.

"Hey, guys?" Harry started again. "I'm a Leo, I love Ginny, and I never want to get out of here."

"The third one," Ginny croaked, smiling.

"Harry," Voldemort said, sounding very un-Voldemort-like. "Harry, m'boy. I've always loved you like a brother. Y'gotta stay strong for old Tom."

"I don't know if I can," he said quietly.

"No!" Voldemort exclaimed in his raspy voice. "No, you've gotta promise me, Harry. And never let go of that promise!"

"But I'm so...thirsty..."

"Promise me, Harry! Promise!"

"We never played charades," Hermione pointed out. "We should have. I'm great. You're acting out Titanic."

"Way to ruin the mood, Granger!" Voldemort snapped.

Harry, though, was still completely out of it. "I'll never let go, Jack! I mean, Tom!"

"Once upon a time," said Snape. "There was a group of enemies who got trapped in a classroom."

"The enemies had nothing to do but bond by playing strange muggle games," Harry panted.

"They all found out several things about each other," Parvati said from beneath Cho, who had fallen on her during their accidental Twister re-enactment.

"Some of them found love," Luna said from under Draco.

"And some of them found friendship," said Draco, who was on Luna's legs and couldn't get off because Hermione was on his legs.

"They all struggled to survive," Hermione mumbled from on top of Draco, with Snape's head on her stomach.

"But none of them knew if they were going to make it," Ginny said, sounding quite depressed.

"Some of them didn't care what happened, for they had lost everything they loved to the people they hated," Blaise said sourly.

"Some of them were beginnning to wonder wether or not their sisters were competent enough to complete a simple mission and save her leader and sister and husband and child and the other ones," Bellatrix grumbled.

"Cho just wants food," Cho moaned.

"Lucius had faith in his wife," Lucius whispered.

"And everyone died because Ron hates Bellatrix, the end."

Hermione struggled to breathe. "That was an awful story, Ron!" She whined.

"What's in your milk?" He asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No! I don't want to laugh. Too much energy..."

"Knock knock."

"We never played knock knock jokes," Hermione said to Harry.

"I was just immitating the sounds I heard," Harry said, staring up at the ceiling. "Knock knock."

"Knock knock?" Voldemort said. He jumped, causing several people to spill to the floor. "Who's there?" He cried.

"It's me, Narcissa Malfoy, my Lord!"

"Aha!" Voldemort started laughing. "Open the door, my friend!"

He stood by the door and caught it before it could swing shut. He continued laughing. "Everyone to Riddle Manor for cupcakes and water! No! We'll have a feast! To Hogwarts!"

"Yes!" Harry cried, helping people up.

"My Lord, what are you all doing in here?" Narcissa asked timidly.

"We couldn't get out, because of the law!" Voldemort cried.

"Uh...sir?" Narcissa muttered. "I'm sorry, but...they took that down two days ago. You could have used magic yesterday..."

He smiled at her. And then he continued smiling. And then his hands rose with his wand. He laughed. And he continued laughing. "You hear that, everyone?" His high voice even higher pitched. "We could have gotten out two days ago. _**WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT TWO DAYS AGO**_!" He roared. He began hyperventilating in angry growls.

"Heh, heh...It's okay, Tom, let's just go to that Hogwarts feast, now."

"Sure, okay," Voldemort said, standing up from the way he was hunched over, his palms turned up and fingers spread wide in his anger, calming his breathing. They all apparated to Hogsmeade and ran to Hogwarts, not caring about their hunger and how tired and thirsty they were, just happy that they could finally be full and quenched and rested very, very soon.

They burst through the doors and into the Great Hall, where the teachers were eating. At the sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Parvati, Luna, Draco, Snape, Blaise, Ginny, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Cho, all looking like hobos who had just climbed out of the gutter, as if armed with guns and other such weapons, they all screamed and ran for it, and Voldemort called for all of his death eaters to join them in the magnificent meal Hermione was able to talk the House Elves into cooking for them.

Finally, they all ran up to Gryffindor Tower, which had the most comfortable beds, and they pushed them all together in the common room, all together so it was one big bed, with Harry and Voldemort in the middle, everyone by who they wanted to be with, except for Blaise, who ended up on the far right side next to Cho, and Ron, who ended up on the far left side with Bellatrix blocking him from Hermione. Oh, and Parvati, who was in between Snape and Lucius now.

Harry sighed. "You know what?" He said. "We should celebrate getting out of that hell hole. Anyone up for camping?"

...

Sigh. It's over. :/ My feelings over this are conflicted.

I hope you guys liked the finaly chapter, but don't worry! Sequel, coming soon! It's going to be like a rollover from this, so everything that happened here will be remembered then. I'm also adding a few new characters to that one. Keep an eye out on my Update Journal on my profile, and you might find a summary. ^^

Goodbye for now, my beloved readers! *tear*


	19. The Sequel!

**The sequel is up (finally)! Go look for "The Great Tubing Adventure" in my stories! :)**


End file.
